Turn It All Off
by Bella5853
Summary: "Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows maybe you'll stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus." said Elena. "Shut up." I snapped back. How can she say that it's because of Klaus, Tyler gone. "Make me." She smiled back. What would happen if she did? I don't own the vampire diaries.
1. So, do we have a deal?

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

"_Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows maybe you'll stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus_." said Elena.

"_Shut up_." I snapped back. How can she say that it's because of Klaus, Tyler gone.

"_Make me_." She smiled back.

I could feel the anger flow through my muscles. I jumped so quickly I wasn't even a where that Stefan and Damon were only seconds away, because all I wanted to do was snap this bitch's neck because this was not my best friend since year 1 Elena. This was something else, I had to fix Elena. So I snap her neck.

"When I said don't hesitate to snap her I didn't mean that you had to get so worked up that you snap her neck 180." I turned to see Stefan looking at Elena with amusement on his face.

"Nice job, Blondie" said Damon starting to pull the unconscious Elena out of the woods.

"Thanks" I smiled, "I think I'll head home now, see you guys later."

I was home in seconds. I sat down on my bed and got my cell phone out and called Tyler. It went to voice mail, as I expected "Hey Tyler it's me, you'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look I know you said you wouldn't but, I really wish you would answer, it would be great to talk to you."  
then I broke down. Crying, crying and crying. WHY AM I CRYING, Tyler not dead so why am I crying. "STOP CRYING" I screamed.

"I'm not crying" it was Elena. Great.

"Not now Elena don't make me snap your neck again" I sighed.

"Did I miss something, why would one of Elena's BFF snap her neck?" she smirked.

"KATHARINE" I snarled, standing up.

"Calm down, I just thought you wanted the cure, ok bye." She said and started to walk towards the door.

"Where's the cure Katharine?" I said.

"Let's make a deal, I want to give this cure to Klaus, maybe more like shove it down his throat and you want to give it to Elena… unless, from what I heard you might no-"

"Yes, I still want to give it to Elena" I said.

Okay, look at this my way, if we do this your way Elena becomes human and Klaus starts killing people to get Elena's blood to make more slave hybrids, like Tyler. Or we 'give' it to Klaus and everyone can go on living without being scared of the Big Bad Hybrid."

I would never say this to her face but she had a point, but how were we going to 'give' Klaus the cure. I already knew that answer "that why you came to talk to me, you want me to get close to Klaus."

"That, and the fact that anyone else would just stake me straight away." She smirked. "So do we have a deal?"

**Review and I'll update soon maybe even tomorrow?!**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	2. I Miss You Tyler

I woke up the next morning feeling sore. Could vampires get bruises? I turned over and looked at my phone. There's a text.  
From Matt: 'Meet me at Tyler's house'.  
I was there in seconds; the front door was wide open I walked in.  
Wait, what's that, I can't get in. "Matt, Matt, why can I not get in" I called out.  
Then I saw him walk around the corner with a few pieces of paper. He was reading the one on top when I had called. He turned to me and said "Care, come in" I walked in.  
"Matt was going on" I asked  
"Tyler sent me this package in the mail, this is for you" he said handing me what looked a letter.  
It said:

_Dear Care,_

_I miss you, more than I can put into word.  
But I as long as Klaus is around I can't come home  
He won't stop trying to kill me and you won't stop trying to protect me.  
Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back.  
I left Matt the deed to the house.  
It will protect you in ways I can't anymore.  
I will always love you._

"He's not coming back" I whispered, I could feel the tears coming again. He was gone; Tyler was gone and was never coming back. I broke down, again. And Elena's words ran through my head. "_Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows maybe you'll stop whining about how Tyler left you."  
_No, I wasn't going to become another problem for everyone.

I went home, got into bed. The pain had reached its peak. I was all most unbearable. The only thing keeping me going was 'Tyler was gone but not dead'. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up the next morning thinking that my life couldn't get any worse. I mean Tyler gone. How could my life get any worse that when this happen

I was sitting in my lounge room getting ice cream and watching the note book when I got a text from Stefan: 'Caroline we have a problem.'  
When do we not have a problem, I mean Elena turn off her humanity, a 2000 year old vampire walking around, Klaus won't leave and Tyler gone.  
I got up and made myself walk over to the boarding house where I started to look for something to drink. You know the whole spiralling thing, when guess who walks in.  
"what are you doing here" I said not caring what he thought,  
"not judging you for starters" Klaus said.  
"Shouldn't you be chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth or a there some hopes and dreams you want to crush around here first." I snapped at him.  
"You can't blame me for driving Tyler away, he made it his life's mission to get rid of me." Klaus snapped back.  
"I can and I do, so now if you don't mind I would like to get back to spiralling, so Go Away" I said hoping he would leave.  
"Caroline, I invited him" it was Stefan. "I know what Silas and Bonnie are going to do next. Silas needs to complete the triangle to bring down the 'other side', with 3 massacres, 12 humans, the Young's farm. The 12 hybrids, that Klaus killed, the last massacre has to be 12 witches."  
"Bonnie is going to kill 12 witches, no, Bonnie won't do that" I said. That's all Bonnie would say to me, "I'll put my own kind first." She wouldn't another witch, let alone 12.  
"Caroline this isn't Bonnie, this is Silas." Stefan said.  
"Where is this going to happen" Klaus butted in.  
"in the woods, here" said Stefan, pointing to a spot on a map.  
"Ok then, let's go" I said and I started to run,  
if I couldn't help save Elena, than I have to help save Bonnie. No one is going to die. Not tonight.

**_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	3. On or Off

**I** **don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

We arrived at the spot in the woods and there she was. Bonnie, there were ropes around her wrists and ankles. She looked like she was in pain.  
I counted the witches.  
12.  
Then I saw Stefan walk towards, what looked like the head witch.  
"Stop, it's not what you think" he said,  
"this is no place for a vampire" the head witch stared at Stefan,  
"she's working for Silas" Stefan replied,  
"Silas" the fear in her voice was clear,  
"he brainwashed her to kill you" said Stefan.

To my horror the head witch took out of her pocket a knife and held it high above Bonnie.

"Wait, what are you doing" Stefan said in shock.  
"if Silas has her she's lost, we can't save her." The head witch said.  
"Wait." I heard Stefan yell.

Then I saw Stefan fall to the ground in crippling pain.

"I have the power of 12 witches, you don't stand a chance." Yelled the head witch.

As I watch the knife getting closer and closer to Bonnie. All I could think was.  
'Not Bonnie, please not Bonnie'.  
Then I acted, I didn't even know what I was doing as I stabbed the head witch with her own knife. I looked up and watched the other 11 witches fall around me. What have I done?

"There 12 graves for 12 witches, like it never happened only it did happen and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth" Klaus said almost angrily.  
"You were just going to let Bonnie die" I said about to cry.  
"Yes, but 1 is still less than 12" he scowled at me.  
"Yea well that 1 is my best friend" I screamed at him.  
"You can keep telling yourself that, I mean whatever helps you sleep at night" Klaus said finishing the last grave. That's when it hit me. Like the whole world had just fallen on me.  
"I just killed 12 people" I was now shaking,  
"it looks like you're in need of comfit, why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to" Klaus said looking straight at me.

I ran home crying, how could he say that, I thought he care about me? I thought he loved me? No he's just a heartless killer.

"Like you" someone said, I turn, I was almost home now.  
"Who are you?" I whispered.  
"Oh, come on Caroline I talked to you, like not even two days ago." It was Katarina.  
"Oh, I thought it was someone scarer" I smiled  
"I heard about the witches Caroline, does it hurt the feeling that you ended someone's life that's how Klaus wants you to feel. So that you'll go crawling back to him. So, about that de-"  
"I'm in" I said.  
"Good, I'll be in touch" and Katarina was gone.

I fell asleep remembering Elena's words "_Maybe you should try and turn it all off"._

I woke up the next morning feeling powerful. Good sign, I thought until I got a text from… an unknown number. The text read "_almost as yummy as Tyler_" attached was a photo of Klaus asleep. I called the number; it rang once, twice, three times. I was about to hang up when someone answered. "Hello" I knew that voice, this was the voice of the person that gave Tyler the reason to unsired all the hybrids, **Hailey**. I hanged up and stormed out of my house and up to the mansion, the only mansion in Mystic Falls. I got half way, when I thought, _why do I care_. Elena words again in my head "_Maybe you should try and turn it all off, who knows maybe you'll stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus_."  
"Stop caring, Stop caring, STOP CARING" I thought over and over again until I felt the _click_.  
Then I found my way to Klaus mansion. I was going to shove that cure down his throat if I had to. I didn't bother to knock; I knew where he was, so I just walked right in, up the stairs to Klaus bedroom. When I opened the door, I wanted to laugh.

"Good morning, raise and shine" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces, priceless.  
"Caroline, I wasn't expecting you" Klaus stuttered. I turned to Hailey "Do you mind if I speak to Klaus alone" I smiled at her. She smirked at me as if she was showing off, that she had slept with Klaus. Pity for her, I don't care. So I just smiled back. Klaus was getting up and then he looked at me and smirked. "Do you mind, I'm about to change". Go ahead, I wanted to yell, because I don't care, but I got up and left the room.  
"Okay, I'm ready what do you want to talk about" Klaus said coming around the corner.  
"I'm throwing a party; I wanted to know if you and Rebecca wanted to come?" I said a smile on my face. This was going to be fun!

**More Reviews more updates unless you don't want me to continue... REVIEW! **

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	4. PARTY PLANNING !

**Hey everyone, I don't own the Vampire Diaries... hope you like it and please review!**

"Sure, we'll come. I'll call Rebecca now" Klaus said.  
"Ok, see you tonight. Bring a date." I said turning towards the door.

As I walked into the boarding house I saw Stefan and Damon talking.

"Her humanity was all she had left, Damon. How are we going to get her to turn it back on? I mean her brother just died she needs a reason to turn it back on." I heard Stefan say.  
"We'll show her a good time, I know its conversional Stefan but people actually like to have fun" I heard Damon say.  
"You really think that's going to work" I could hear the judgement in Stefan's voice.  
"Well there's only one way to find out" Damon challenged.  
"Not that anyone asked for my opinion but I thinks it's a great idea, we should throw a party" I walked into view.  
"When, Blondie" Damon said.  
"What's wrong with tonight" I challenged.  
"Okay, then it's settled, party tonight" Stefan said.  
"I'll call Elena, she'll believe me, this party is just for fun, right" I winked.  
"Who else is coming" asked Stefan.  
"Matt, Rebecca, Elena, Klaus, Bonnie if she feeling better, you two, me and a few others from school" I said counting them on my fingers.  
"Why Rebecca and Klaus?" Damon said eyeing me.  
"So when we partying, we know they are not doing anything behind our backs" I replied.

Damon started to leave when I asked "where are you going."  
"I'm going to hide the expensive alcohol" he smirked.

And he left. It was just me and Stefan.

"I'm going to see if Matt will come" said Stefan.  
"See if he'll bring April." I said.  
"Okay, see you later." Smiled Stefan.  
"Yea, see you later" I said and Stefan left.

I went to the boarding house basement to get a blood bag or two. Then I was going to call Elena.

"I hope one of those is for me" I heard Katarina before she had entered the basement.  
"Get your own" I smirked.  
"So, how's the party planning going?" Katarina asked.  
"Pretty well, I about to call Elena actually, why are you here?" I replied.  
"Well I want to say 'hi' to my favourite blond friend." Katarina laughed.  
"Katarina, you don't have any friends" I started to laugh.  
"Remember not to let your humanity get in the way of this plan, Caroline" Katarina said pointing at me.  
"Don't have any humanity, Katarina" I smirked at her expression.  
"You flipped the switch, wow, what was too much for self-control Caroline to flip the switch?"  
"To be honest, I don't even remember." I stared and her, "now if you don't mind, I'm planning a party that you are not invited too."  
"Okay, I'm going, bye, bye" and she was gone.

I got my cell phone out and dialled Elena's number. It went to voice mail. I rang again. Voice mail, again, voice mail. One more time, it rang once, twice, three times.

"GOD CAROLINE WHYCAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE" Elena answered.  
"Hi Elena, I was going to invite you to a party, but if you don't want to come that's fine" I let the sentence sink in.  
"When?" Elena asked.  
"Tonight, boarding house, lots of people, alcohol." I replied.  
"I'm in." Elena said.  
"Great." I said.  
"Hey Caroline, you sound different" said Elena.  
"I don't feel… different" I replied.  
"Okay then, see you tonight" and she hanged.

Oh My God, I thought, I don't have date. I pick up my phone and called Stefan.  
"Hey, Caroline what's up?" answered Stefan.  
"Will you be my 'friend' date for tonight" I asked.  
"yea, sure. Did you call Elena?" Stefan replied.  
"Yea she's in." I answered.  
"Cool see you tonight, then" Stefan said

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked.  
"I don't know, see you Stefan" I said.  
"Caroli-" I hanged up and went to answer the door.

I open the door…

"Not in the mood, Klaus" I said as I slammed the door in his face.  
"Caroline, please open the door"  
"No Klaus" I said.  
"Please Caroline" Klaus asked.  
"Fine" I gave in.

I opened the door and Klaus walked in, well tried to walk in.

"You haven't been invited in" I smirked.  
"Caroline…please invite me in" Klaus smiled.  
"In your dreams" I started to laugh. "So what did you want to talk about."  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you had anyone to as court you to your party tonight" Klaus stuttered.  
"Oh, so you care now, well for your information.  
One, it's my party so I don't need anyone to _as court _me.  
Two, I have a date, so your too late.  
And three, I wouldn't go with you if you were the last _THING _on earth" I spat at him and slammed the door. _Don't let your humanity get in the way, _Caroline. I thought to myself.

"Now to set up this party" I said to myself. This is going to be the best night ever.

**THE PARTY IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOOOOO ANY IDEAS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IDEAS WELL COME  
please please review!**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	5. TRUTH OR DARE

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries...**

You got to love vampire speed. I got the party set up in less than an hour.  
Drinks lined along the back wall and luckily I found Damon's secret stash of alcohol.  
He will get so angry when he finds out. Ha. I can't wait to see his face.

Then there was a knock at the door and Elena walked in.

"Elena" I screamed "it has bee FOREVER".

"Caroline, it has been a week." She said with a smile.

"Whatever" I laughed "you're early"

"Well I wanted to get some of Damon's secret stash" she said "but I guess you already found it. Where was it?"

"In his sock draw" I laughed.

"Really, I thought he was joking when he told me that. Who else is coming?"

"Well, will be Stefan with Matt and April" I said.

"Matt and April, I have to say I never pictured them together."

"Oh, they're not together I just asked Stefan if he would pick them up on his way back" I said "besides I think Rebecca has a thing for Matt" I was laughing. Look at me, gossiping like a pathetic human girl.

"What is it with the originals being 'into' people like 1000 years younger than them, I mean Rebecca and Matt, Elijah had a thing for Katarina, and Klaus, well you know…" I already knew where she was going with this.

"No way Elena"

"Go on take him for a spin, you can get drunk and blame it on that or tell him you have no humai-" I cut Elena off.

"How did you know, no one knows".

"Oh come on Caroline, we've been friend for ages, I can tell" she smirked

"You can't tell Stefan, he'll try to get me on the same '_Turn It On_' plan like you" I mocked.

"And that plan is working really well, don't worry, you'll slip up and will have to explain to everyone why you turn it off and Klaus will be there…" Elena trailed off.

"What makes you thing it had anything to do with Klaus" I said eyeing her.

"Nothing, just gossip. Oh, I hear a car, sounds like Stefan is home… and Damon"

And not two seconds later Stefan, Matt, April, Damon and… Rebecca walked in. Rebecca saw me eyeing her and Damon. "Nik told me to bring a date so I asked Damon" she said smirking at Elena. Elena showed no emotion what so ever. "Hope you don't mind I invited Elijah and Kol." Rebecca added. "Sure" I said.

"Good, because we didn't want to wait outside any longer" said Kol as he and Elijah entered.

Once everyone was inside…...

"Where's Klaus?" I asked.

"Fashionable late, like always" Elijah said.

"Count on Caroline to notice Nik is missing" Rebecca whispered to Elena.

"Whatever" I said ignoring them.

Then, as if on cue Klaus walked in with… 'OMG' Hailey.

"Hi everyone, hope you don't mind me crashing the party" she said as she entered.

Stefan and Damon look at me.

"Yea sure, why not" I smiled.

After an hour or two, maybe even three. Everyone was drunk, like really drunk. Rebecca was no the floor and me, Bonnie and Elena were dancing on the table. It was all going great until this happened.

Rebecca finally standing up said "Who wants to play true or dare".

"Yes" said Elena at once, eyeing me.

"Ok Elena, I'll play" I said.

Soon after everyone had agreed to play, then Rebecca thought that it was only fair that because Elena said she would play first, she had to go first.

"Elena, truth or dare?" asked Rebecca.

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you too kiss someone is this room who you have never kissed before, meaning not Stefan or Damon or Matt." Rebecca smirked.

Elena stood up and looked around at her choices: Klaus, Elijah or Kol. She walked up to Elijah and kissed him. Then she burst out laughing. Everyone was shocked except me.  
Just because everyone else had feelings doesn't mean Elena was going to play nice.

Then Elena turned to Elijah "Truth or Dare, Elijah".

"Truth"

"Oh, brother scared we'll make you do something awful" mocked Kol.

"Stop it Kol, I have a question." Elena said.

"shot" said Elijah

"In the 1500s, when you were with Klaus and Katarina, did you fall in love with her?" smirked Elena. Elena reminded me of Katarina when she did this.

"I did, then, pass tense" Elijah said looking away.

Then Elena smiled "Kol, truth or dare".

"Dare" Kol said confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Caroline" Elena smile turned to a smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus tense.

**REVIEW PLEASE! any ideas of what should happen next...**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	6. Why should I care

**Hope you like it this chapter is a bit different but it helps me set up the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

_Then Elena smiled "Kol, truth or dare".  
"Dare" Kol said confidently.  
"I dare you to kiss Caroline" Elena smile turned to a smirk.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus tense._

* * *

"Ok" I said before Kol could think of backing out.  
Stefan and Damon stared at me.  
Everyone knew how Klaus felt about me.  
But what they didn't know was I didn't care.  
Besides Elena who was smirking at me.  
She knew this would make Klaus angry.  
I moved into the centre of the group meeting Kol in the middle.  
Before we had moved any closer Stefan had to butt in.

"Caroline are you sure you're okay with doing this, you can back out" he said this while trying to show that me that Klaus looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Stefan it's just a game, trust me I'm fine" then I attacked Kol's lips and he kissed me back. I was an amazing kiss; mind you Kol did have 1000 years of practice. Kol broke the kiss even thought I wanted to go on, not that I had feelings towards Kol but he was a great kisser. I sat back down in my spot. Then I realised that no one would look me in the eye, besides Elena who was still smirking. What, was it wrong to kiss the brother of a guy who liked you? Well if you haven't noticed Elena is one minute kissing Stefan and then she's kissing Damon. But it's wrong if I kiss Kol, if Klaus likes me.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked to no one in particular.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE IS CAROLINE, HE LEFT BECAUSE HE COULDN'T WATCH YOU MAKE OUT HIS BROTHER" Rebecca screamed at me.

"God, Rebecca it's just a game, he shouldn't have taken it seriously" I snapped back at her.

"He finally showed some humanity and you rub it in his face, anyone would think you had flipped the switch, not Elena" Rebecca spat.

"You can talk, one minute you're trying to kill Matt and the next you're 'Head Over Heels' for him. We can all see it Rebecca, even if you are in denial about it, it's true." I said turning the subject back on her. I could see Matt blushing in the corner.

"She's right, Caroline, I know he's the bad guy most of the time, but that was harsh" said Stefan.

"I don't care about him, Stefan, why should I"

That is when I knew I had slipped up. I could see it, first in Damon's eye as he fit all the pieces together: the party, the kiss, Tyler leaving and the death of the witches and the text, the text from Hailey. That's why I hadn't crumbed under the pressure from all the emotions, because I had none.

"How long?" Damon asked, trying not to give too much away.

"Since the day after the witch massacre" I said.

"The party?" Damon asked.

"I was just bored and wanted something to do" I said shrugging it off.

Then I saw Stefan, Rebecca and Kol catch up to where Damon was…

"You flipped the switch" said Stefan.  
"The day after the witch massacre, the day you got the text from Hailey, you are jealous of Hailey" said Rebecca.

I was out of the house before she had finished her sentence. I could hear Damon saying to Elena "you knew about this didn't you" and Elena reply "knew it as soon as I spoke to her on the phone".

I wasn't watching where I was going until I ran into something or someone. "Klaus, is that you"

"No Care it's me, Tyler".

"Tyler what are you doing here" I asked

"I missed you, Care." Tyler whispered.

I felt someone come up behind me behind me

"Elena is that you" said Tyler.

"Nope guess again" and she snapped his neck. As I watched this happen I felt nothing, I felt nothing towards this man who I once loved.  
As I watched Katarina pulling Tyler's body away all I could think was 'where was Klaus?'

"Am I going to have to pull your ex-boyfriend's body all by myself?" complained Katarina.

"If you wanted me to help, you just could have asked" I said to her and helped her lift the body off the ground. We locked Tyler's body in the Lockwood's cellars.

"I could go for a drink" I said.

"Me too" Katarina said.

"Could we come" it was Kol and Elijah. I looked over at Katarina.

"Sure" smiled Katarina.

"Actually Elena and I were going to go out of town." I said to them while pointing to myself and Katarina.

"We don't mind." Kol said

"We can take my car" said Elijah. "So, where we going?" asked Kol once we were in the car.

"New York" Katarina said.

"Great idea Elena, the city that never sleeps" I said as we drove off into the darkness. But all the way I couldn't stop thinking I 'where could Klaus be'.

* * *

**Katarina is being Elena in front of Elijah will he find out it's Katarina maybe they run into Klaus or someone else...**

**Do you have any ideas of what you want to happen, Review!**

**I would love to hear what you guys think I should do with Caroline with it 'Turned Off' so Review**

**The next chapter will be inspirited by 4x17, New York.**

**The faster the reviews come the faster I write... Just saying**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	7. New York

**I'm terrible, I know, for not updating sooner. I'm Sorry, so I hope you enjoy this Chapter… and  
review  
review  
review**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

**Katarina is pretending to be Elena. Katarina "Elena" Caroline, Elijah and Kol are going to New York. Elijah and Kol believe its Elena. Klaus is missing, Tyler has his neck snapped, but is not dead (Hybrid thing). Elena and Caroline still both don't have any humanity. Everyone knows Caroline has flipped the switch besides Klaus. Klaus is upset about Caroline kissing Kol when playing truth or dare. Silas has completed the triangle to bring back the other side. Katarina has the cure and made a deal with Caroline to give the cure to Klaus. **

* * *

**This Chapter: **_**NEW YORK**_

I woke up for getting where I was. I was in a car with Elena, no I was in a car with Katarina and Elijah and Kol… going to New York. It all came flooding back, the kiss, Tyler, Katarina and Klaus. Where was Klaus?

"Oh, you're awake, finally" said Kol from the front seat. "We thought you might be dead". He laughed at his own joke.

"Thank god you're awake I was getting bored with these two" said Katarina 'Elena' "talk about family issues".

"You remind me of Katarina; with it turned off, Elena" Elijah said.

"Why, you in love with me" she joked.

"I fall asleep for a couple of hours and hell breaks loose" I laughed.

"We're here" Elijah said a few moments later.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Lunch time, who wants to get a bit" Katarina said.

"And… we won't get caught, because I don't want the Stefan and Damon tracking us down" I said.

"Ah, that's the beauty of New York there's so much life, a little death goes unnoticed" Kol said.

As the four of us made our way around the huge city of New York Katarina stopped us in front of what looked a small club called "Billie's".

We walked in. "I was promised hedonism" I said making a face. These people needed to be introduced to soap.

"Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight." Katarina smirked

"Or soap" I said back.

Katarina saw my face "easy judgey. In a few hours this place will be packed, because according to Damon, this is the underground of the underground." Katarina said.

* * *

Katarina had been right, of course. The place was packed with people too drunk to remember their own names. The music was loud and blood pumping around me. "Don't scream" I compelled a dark haired girl. I could feel the veins under my eyes and my fangs extend. Then I pushed my fangs through the girl's skin and enter her blood stream. Then I felt the girl start to fall. I pulled her outside and drained the girl dry.

"No one could every mistake you as subtle" I heard Kol say as I turned a corner.

"Do you have a problem with my hunting techniques?" I snapped back.

"Why did you kiss me the other night, you know how Nik is. I'm surprised Nik didn't kill anyone."

"Well you want to know why I turned my emotions off, why I flipped the switch. It was because of him. Because after you tell someone you care about them, you go and sleep with wolfslut"

"He was just playing you Caroline to get you to fess up, that you have feelings for him. Oh, that's why you kissed me isn't it. You were playing him."

"No, he was playing me. I was just returning the favour" I smiled. I took a step closer and kissed Kol. Our lips barely touched before he stepped back and left. I stood alone outside the bar for a while before it started to rain. As I enter I heard voices coming from a room upstairs. I followed the sound, I stopped outside a room. "Elijah, it's Elena, not Katarina" I heard Katarina try to convince Elijah.

"I'm not stupid, Katarina, the first thing I did as soon as we got here was call Stefan. He told me Elena was there still emotionless as ever. Mind you, you fooled Kol very well."

"Elena" I said barging in.

"And I guess the Caroline was in on your little plan." Elijah said

"It was my idea" I said.

"So this is Katarina, I believe we have not formally meet, she does look so much like Titia. No wonder Elijah failed to help Nik kill you. But the question is what do we do with her now, brother" I saw a cruel smile spread across Kol's face.

* * *

**Back in Mystic Falls**

"Stefan 1 voice message works just as well as 20" said Klaus as he entered the boarding house "What, did Elena get bitten by a werewolf again".

"Caroline's gone, missing" Stefan said looking worried.

"Why should I care, I'm not her boyfriend. Go find Tyler" Klaus said turning away.

"I did, I found him in the Lockwood cellars with his neck snapped all he remembers is Elena coming up behind Caroline and snapping his neck." Stefan explained.

"Wow, Elena gone with the whole neck snapping thing" Klaus said.

"That's the problem; Elena doesn't ever remember snapping Tyler's neck" Stefan said.

"Great. Now Elena is a liar, too" Klaus said getting bored.

"I know it might be hard to believe but look at the clues. Who has the cure, who has a motive, who knows about Caroline, who looks like Elena…" Stefan trailed off.

"KATARINA" was all Klaus said then he was gone.

"Klaus wait.." but he was gone.

* * *

Stefan asked Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Rebecca to come over.

"Did you get what I needed?" Bonnie asked.

"Here is Caroline mother's blood" Damon said pouring the blood onto the map. Bonnie started the spell, and then the blood moved. Everyone watched the blood moved over the map.

"She's there" Bonnie said pointing to the spot where the blood stopped.

"New York… Katarina's got good taste. If she killed anyone we wouldn't hear about." Damon said impressed.

"Why am I here again? No offence I don't care about the Blond baby vampire." Rebecca finally said.

"Well Klaus ran off before I could tell him, but Kol and Elijah are with them." Stefan went on. "So, I thought that you would want to come with us because you wouldn't want any of your brothers to end up in a box with a dagger in their chests, maybe I was wrong. You don't care about your family"

"Ok, I'll come and help. Lets go to NEW YORK CITY" Rebecca said finally giving up.

Damon and Elena took Damon's car and Bonnie, Rebecca and Stefan took Stefan's car. Rebecca took out her phone and called Klaus, it went to voice mail "_Nik, I know you won't admit it, but I know you're not just going because of Katarina, you're going because of Caroline. By the way we are coming to New York. Call back please_" and Rebecca and hanged up.

New York won't know what hit them.

* * *

**Ok, so Kol and Elijah know it's Katarina not Elena and so does everyone else.  
Everyone thinks that Caroline was taken by Katarina (besides Kol and Elijah).  
Klaus is off to New York..  
Any ideas What Else Could Caroline do while it's turned off.  
REVIEWS…  
REVIEWS…  
REVIEWS…  
All ideas welcome.  
What Do You Want to Happen Next…  
What do YOU think will happen Next…**

**I have this bet with a friend that I could get to 100 reviews by chapter 10 so...  
REVIEW more AND I'LL UPDATE faster...**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	8. Where is Caroline?

_**New York (Katarina, Caroline, Kol and Elijah).**_

"_**Elijah, it's Elena, not Katarina**__" I heard Katarina try to convince Elijah.  
"__**I'm not stupid, Katarina the first thing I did as some as we got here was call Stefan. He told me Elena was there still emotionless as ever. Mind you, you fooled Kol very well**__."  
"__**Elena**__" I said barging in.  
"__**And I guess the Caroline was in on your little plan**__."  
"__**It was my idea**__"  
"__**So this is Katarina, I believe we have not formally meet, she does look so much like Titia. No wonder Elijah failed to help Nik kill you. But the question is what do we do with her now, brother**__" I saw a cruel smile spread across Kol's face._

* * *

As the two vampires came closer and closer all I could think was. How am I going to get myself out of this one?  
Then I heard something, a car pulling up, no two cars pulling up outside.  
Then I heard voices. Kol, Elijah and I froze.  
Katarina taking the chance to escape mouthed the words "I'll be in touch" and jumped out the back window.  
I listened hard, through all the music it was hard but I caught a few words of what someone said

"these people need to be introduced to soap" it was Rebecca.

"Don't judge, I spent most of the 70s here" I heard Damon say.

Damn it, they found us, but how. That was until I heard Stefan say "me and Bonnie will wait outside".

Damn Bonnie getting mixed up in vampire problems. I saw Kol's face, he looked scared. Why would he be scared?

But I didn't have time to wonder because I wasn't going to hang around. I took my chance and jumped out the back window that Katarina had used. I started to run, really run, up and down side streets seeing almost no people until I ran right into someone.

This person wasn't human or they would have been killed by impact. No this person was not human.

I tried to run, I tried to fight. But this person could predict my every move. I was going to die, this person was going to kill me I could feel it. Then heard the voice of my attacker.

"You have become a bit of a problem for me, you know that". _Klaus_. Then I felt a needle hit my stomach "and a little vervain to take the edge off". Then I blacked out.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Rebecca, Bonnie and Elena entered the bar. They heard someone jump. The five of us walked up stairs and there in the middle of the room was Kol and Elijah looking... surprised.

"How did you find us" Elijah asked.

"That would be because of me but I must be off, we were following Caroline but…" Bonnie trailed off.

"She was just here you missed her by about 5 seconds Katarina too" said Kol.

"And you didn't think of stopping her from escaping" said Bonnie.

"Who Caroline or Katarina?" Kol joked.

"This is not funny" Bonnie said.

"Oh, that's why you're laughing, because I'm pretty sure you thought Nik was with us.  
But don't worry Nik isn't with us. He came by himself. So you're not safe yet Kol. He is still really pissed and what happen the other night and when he finds out that you took her to New York he will flip out" Rebecca smirked.

"We should keep moving, you know the whole 'Vampire without emotions loose in New York' thing. And besides I've never been to New York before. I want "someone" to eat..." Elena said finally speaking up.

"And I may know a few places where Caroline might be" Damon said.

They split up into groups, Elena & Damon, Stefan & Bonnie and Rebecca, Kol & Elijah.

* * *

I woke up in the dark. Where was I, all I remember was someone gave me a needle full of vervain. I sat up. I was in a bed, had I really gotten that drunk and ended up in some stranger bed. Then I saw someone stir in a chair next to the bed. I got out of the bed and tip-toed my way to the door. My hand was on the door knob. I started to turn it when a hand caught me before it was open.

"I really don't want to vervain you again Caroline" Klaus.

I turned to look at his face, then I realised that we were in a hotel room. But not any hotel room, this hotel room looked like 5 stars, at least. Klaus saw my gaze.

"Do you like the room, I didn't know if you would be comfortable." Klaus said looking around the room.

"First you vervain me, then you ask me if I like the hotel room you are keeping me hostage in, no offence but that doesn't make sense" I snapped at him.

"Well I couldn't ask you to come with me because you would say no." Actually I thought 'would have said leave me alone I don't care about what you think off me,' but I didn't it. "So you vervained me, why do you care, do hybrids even have a 'no humanity' switch?" I asked getting really bored. I was having fun until he showed up.

* * *

Rebecca, Kol and Elijah had to job to try and find there, good for nothing brother.

"How are we going to find Nikaus in New York, it's huge" Kol complained.

"Sometimes, I don't believe I'm related to you, Kol. To find Nik, all we have to do is fine the most expensive hotel and he'll be there trust me."

Kol looked over to Elijah. "It's true, Klaus always liked to stay in the most expensive places. He'll be on the top floor too,".

"Well then, I know where he is staying" said Rebecca pointing to a spot on a map of New York, "here".

* * *

"You're angry, I know what I did was way over the top but…" Klaus said feeling guilty by the look on his face.

Angry, angry, I'm not angry, I don't care I just want to get out of this room. "I'm not angry" I said in my most seductive voice I had.

"But it was a bit over the top. But you could make it up to me" I said.

We were only centimetres away from each other, I could feel Klaus' confusion as he watched me. Then I was about make a run for it when Klaus got a text on his phone. He looked at it and frowned, and then looked back at me. I walk over to him; about to make my move when I noticed that there was something different in his eyes. _who had the text been from?_ Then he said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Why, why did you turn it off?"

Oh crap, now he knew too, I was never getting out of this stupid room.

* * *

**A DOUBLE UPDATE YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY...  
YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FROM ME TO PUT A BIT OF KOL/CAROLINE AND I PROMISE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN... BUT MOST LIKELY NOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 100 REVIEWS BEFORE I GET TO CHAPTER 11, OKAY GUYS SO REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	9. Flipped, why did you not tell me

"Why does it matter, you shouldn't care" I snapped back.

"Please tell me, why you would want to turn it off. Was it Tyler Leaving?" he said, as if he was scared that his girly toy wasn't taking any more crap from him.

"No, you wish it was that simple" I spat back at him, I could taste venom in my mouth.

"Then why?" he pleaded.

"You" I said suddenly.

"Me what did I do" he said, he looked shocked.

"You cared about me, you cared about something and then you go and do something stupid" I said.

"Like what Caroline, what stupid thing did I do to make you flip your switch? What was too much for Miss Forbes to handle?" he was yelling back at me now.

"You slept with Hailey of all people, it had to be Hailey. You know what she has done to me and then you go and sleep with the little wolfslut." I screamed at him. The look on his face was pure shock.

* * *

Rebecca, Elijah and Kol had arrived at the hotel, it looked about right.

"What if Klaus already has Caroline, he doesn't know that she has flipped her switch" said Elijah, just realising all the awful things Emotionless Caroline could do to him.

"I'll text him, then we can head up" said Rebecca.

_Hey Nik,  
it's Rebecca.  
If you have Caroline, she most likely playing you.  
I know this is hard for you to hear but she doesn't care… about anything.  
She has flipped the switch.  
Just trust me, please Nik._

Rebecca felt bad, she had just told her brother that girl he likes will most likely be playing with him.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't do this" Elijah tried to comfit her.

"I know, Nik did this to himself." Rebecca said angrily, "but he is blood, even if I wish he wasn't he is. Now we have to save him from himself. The idiot. Sleeping with that wolfslut Hailey was always going to back fire on him" Rebecca said calming down.

"And that is why you are the better sibling, Rebecca" Kol said.

* * *

It took him a few moments to collect himself.

"You cared that I slept with her" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Yes, cared, pass tense." I said emotionlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me" Klaus said.

"Because, you're the big bad hybrid and it was wrong to care. But it's fine for Stefan and Damon to sleep with Rebecca and Elena is allowed to change Salvatore when every she likes. Bonnie is allowed to hang out with a creepy professor and teach her super dark magic. Tyler is allowed to leave me while planning a way to kill you, everyone thinks that is all perfectly fine. But I have to keep fight feelings that are wrong…" I screamed at him. Why should I be telling him this?

Then, as if on cue, Rebecca, Elijah and Kol walked through the door.

"It's fine because I haven't 'killed' anyone you know" said Rebecca walking in. Obviously they had heard most of the conversion. "But we see your point, it's not fair."

"Well it's too late now" I said "because I have no feelings, I don't care about anything anymore and I love it".

"So, I guess you wouldn't want to come with us to party, it will be amazing hundreds of people…" Rebecca said trailing off.

"I didn't say I wanted to stop having fun, but only if Kol and Elijah come too" I said not making eye contact with Klaus.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Elijah butted in.

"Good, I'm going to shower" I said, trying to find a way out of this stupid room.

* * *

While Caroline was in the shower, Rebecca had a plan, and she was about to tell Klaus when…

"What are you doing Rebecca, she can't go out she might kill someone" Klaus said as low as he could so Caroline couldn't heard him.

"For her to turn her emotions back on, we are going to make her want to turn them on, Nik, so we're going to show her a good time, the '_**Original**_' way" Rebecca smirked.

"And you think that is really going to work?" Klaus said.

"Yes, I do. By the way you're not invited, go and tell Stefan that we have his BFF under control. Okay" Rebecca smirked at him.

"Fine, I'll go. But Rebecca, try not to let Caroline kill anyone" he said staring down at his little sister.

"Sure, sure" she said and walked off.

* * *

As the four of us got into the car, Elijah and Rebecca in the front and me and Kol in the back we head for the biggest club in New York we could find.

* * *

"Don't, scream." I compelled a pretty brown hair girl, then my fangs extended and I bit hard. Soon I could feel the girl starting to fall.

"That's enough... I said that's enough. We agreed no killing." I heard Kol come up behind me.

"I've been stuck in a hotel room with your brother for days with vervain and no blood, I'm hungry" I said turning back to my drink.

"I can't believe you're making me say this… Show a little restraint" he said pushing me off the body.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun." I said walking away.

* * *

The night went on and I got drunker and drunker and people started to leave and soon it was just the four of us.

"Excuse me, we closing now, we need you all to leave." I heard man said.

"No, you're going to leave and remember nothing about tonight. You're going to give us the keys and leave Now" I heard Rebecca compel the man.

"Yea sure, here are the keys" and the man walked away.

* * *

Somehow I found myself dance with Kol.

"I know all of this is just some plan to get me to turn my emotions back on" I said, then there was silent.

"Then why did you come?" Kol asked.

"Because sooner or later I will turn it back on, and this isn't the worse way to turn my emotions on. Hang with you. Party with you." I said.

"I thought you hated emotions" he looked at me confused.

"I do, maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to spend more time with you." I leaned in to kiss him but he moved away.

"You don't have to take the high road, Kol. I don't care for Klaus any more. He's not the one I care about" I said looking straight into his eyes, he had to believe me.

"Flipped" he said in shock, "why didn't you tell me."

"Because I barely felt it at first, but it grows stronger every time I see your face" I said leaning into him and this time he kissed me. Then we left the room with Elijah and Rebecca eyes watching us. We went on to the roof.

"You know I've never done it on a roof before" I smiled up at him. He smirked.

Long story short, it was a long night…

**_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	10. The best part was you believed it

_**I don't own the vampire diaries... **__**Please Review... ENJOY...**_

_**super sorry that it has been ages but hope you like it...**_

* * *

"_**You don't have to take the high road, Kol. I don't care for Klaus any more. He's not the one I care about" I said looking straight into his eyes, he had to believe me.  
"Flipped" he said in shock, "why didn't you tell me."  
"Because I barely felt it at first, but it grows stronger every time I see your face" I said leaning into him and this time he kissed me. Then we left the room with Elijah and Rebecca eyes watching us. We went on to the roof.  
"You know I've never done it on a roof before" I smiled up at him. He smirked.  
Long story short, it was a long night…**_

* * *

I saw Kol's eyes open, when he saw my face he smirked. We were already dressed encase Rebecca or Elijah had decided to check on us this morning but it turns out they had left us along. Kol looked up.

"Look, just in time for the sunrise" he smiled at me. We watched the sun get higher and higher into the sky. We watched the sunlight get closer and closer to us. The sunrise was amazing…

"Ouch, ARRRRR. It burns, Caroline it burns" I suddenly heard Kol yell. He used his vampire speed to take cover. The sun doesn't kill an original, but the burn is so pain full that an original would stay under cover anyway.

"My ring, my ring gone, Caroline my rings gone" he look at me in shock.

"Oh, you mean this" I smiled holding his ring in my hand. He was shocked to see the small blue stone ring in my hand, then he tried to get inside to take better cover.

"Good luck, spent all night reinforcing it." I smiled. My smile dropped a little, "it was tough, I had to be really quite not to wake you up".

"What is this, Caroline. Give me back my ring" he said holding out his hand.

"Payment." I said with no emotion.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For the nagging the '_Caroline don't kill her_' and the '_control yourself, Caroline'_. '_Don't do this and don't do that_, I'm paying you back for all the nagging from YOU". I spat at him.

"Your humanity isn't back on, is it?" he looked at me, seriously.

"Never was" a smirk started to spread across my face.

"So all of this was just a…" he said looking away.

"A joke… A big fate lie… The best part is you believed it, you thought I had feelings for you." I was smirking now, Kol grabbed my hand. I pulled it into the sunlight. I heard him scream in pain.

"Enjoy the day, hear it's going to be a scorcher…" I said letting go of his hand, I looked back at Kol, and through the ring as far as I could.

The ring was lost in the huge city of New York.

Then I ran, I would only have a few hours until the sun would move in the sky, just enough so Kol could find some shadow and call Rebecca and/or Elijah. Where will I go… I was standing in the middle of a huge park when I saw something…

"Katarina…" I whispered.

"That hurt Caroline, you don't even recognise your best friend anymore…." She said, making a sad face.

"Elena." I hissed under my breath.

"What should we do first?" she smiled at me.

"Why are you nice all of a sudden?" I said staring at her.

"If you haven't noticed, Stefan and Damon don't approve of the new me" she trailed off.

"More like hate, the new you, but go on?" I smirked.

"So I have to stay away from them, but they will still go after the cure and push it down my throat… So I was thinking of going to find Katarina, want to come?" she smiled at me.

"So are we going to catch the bus…" I half smiled at her.

"Nope, I have something else in mind" and Elena pulled out a set of keys.

"Are they the keys to…" Elena cut me off "Damon's car" she smirked.

We got into the car, when I realised. "How did you get away from the others?" I was now eyeing her.

"I asked Damon to take me out for a drink, we were sitting on the roof, we moved in closer and… I snapped his neck" she said as if this was a totally normal conversation, "and I found this in one of his pockets" Elena said holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"the houses Katarina has had in the past three months" she smiled, obviously impressed by herself.

We got into the car and I started playing around with the radio when Elena's phone rang,

"Morning Damon" Elena said.

"Where are you?" I heard Damon's voice on the other end of the phone.

"The better question would be we are we going" I saw Elena smile as she said this.

"We?" I heard Damon ask, that's my cue.

"Sorry Damon I think I broke your radio" I started to laugh.

"You're in my car!" Damon was really pissed off now.

"Well we weren't going to take the bus," Elena shot a smile at me and I smiled back "I wish this could of gone differently, I really do, but we'll give Katarina your best" she smiled and hanged up.

And we drove off after Katarina, the running bitch that left me to deal with the 2 Originals. She was going to pay…

* * *

**please review**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	11. Katarina

I DON"T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT SOMETIMES I WISH I DID...

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING OVER 100 REVIEWS THANKYOU TO EVERY THAT DID REVIEW AND KEEP REVIEWS COMING...

* * *

"**Morning Damon" Elena said.  
"Where are you?" I heard Damon's voice on the other end of the phone.  
"The better question would be we are we going" I saw Elena smile as she said this.  
"We?" I heard Damon ask, that's my cue.  
"Sorry Damon I think I broke your radio" I started to laugh.  
"You're in my car!" Damon was really pissed off now.  
"Well we weren't going to take the bus," Elena shot a smile at me and I smiled back "I wish this could of gone differently, I really do, but we'll give Katarina your best" she smiled and hanged up.  
And we drove off after Katarina, the running bitch that left me to deal with the Originals. She was going to pay…**

* * *

We drove and drove, by now we had been to three different towns and no sight of Katarina.

"Can we stop, I'm getting thirsty" I complained after a while.

"Sure we can stop here" Elena said getting out of the car.

We got out of the car, I saw a brown hair girl.

"She's yours" I said as I saw Elena start to eye the girls neck.

"Thanks" she said to me.

Elena walked over to the girl as I sat and watched.

"Oh my god, you startled me" the girl smile at Elena.

"Did I?" I could see Elena smile and her fangs extend and veins appear under her eyes.

"Katarina what are you doing?" I froze and as I saw, so did Elena.

"You know me" Elena asked.

"Of course, I know most people around here prefer you to feed from their neck, but I asked you to drink from my wrist, remember" the girl looked up at Elena.

"Conniving little bitch compelled the whole town" I said under my breath coming up behind Elena.

"I think we just found Katarina" Elena smirked, "what's my whole name?" Elena asked the girl.

"Katarina Pierce." The girl said.

"How do you know Katarina?" I butted in.

"How do I know, who?" the girl looked at me confused.

"Me, how do you know me?" Elena said.

"Small town everybody knows everybody" the girl said smiling.

"So everybody knows Katarina?" I butted in again.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about" the girl looked confused again, but only when she looked at me.

"She compelled people to forget all about her unless she was talking to them herself, clever girl" I said to Elena.

"How long have we known each other?" Elena asked.

"Its been awhile I don't remember" she said looking at Elena in confusion.

"Where do I live, where do I work" Elena asked.

"I don't know…" the girl said looking confused.

"Who do I spend time with, do I have any friends" Elena rushed through every question in her head.

"You said we could all be friends with you, as long as we kept your secret" the girl smile, if only she knew what a bitch Katarina was…

"What secret?" Elena asked quickly.

"I don't know" the girl said again.

X

The sun had moved just enough that Kol could jump down the side of the building without being seen. He had just jumped down when he ran into someone.

"Left your girly toy already Kol, don't want to break her heart do you" it was Rebecca of all people.

Kol told Rebecca about what had happened,

"That little bitch, how dare she…" Kol cut Rebecca off.

"What are we going to do Rebecca, if Klaus finds out…" Kol trailed off.

"He won't find out, I'll call Elijah and you go hide in the shade somewhere" Rebecca said pulling out her phone and calling Elijah.

"Hello sister, what is it you require?" he answered.

"Hello brother, we have a problem. Is Nik anywhere near you at the moment?" Rebecca asked, making sure Klaus wouldn't here about their problem.

"No, why? What happened?" Elijah asked.

"We lost Caroline" Rebecca said.

X

Elena and I found our way to a post office.

"Hey, excuse me, do I have any mail to day?" Elena asked a young man.

"What happened to your hair" the man asked.

"I cut it" Elena smiled.

"In the last two minutes" he said shocked.

"I was here two minutes ago" Elena said shock about how close Katarina must be.

"Are you feeling ok Miss Pierce?" the young man asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks" Elena said to the man and he walked away.

"She was here to minutes ago that means she can't be that far away, ok, you check inside, while I check the parking lot." Elena said looking at me.

I walked inside, I had taken about two steps when I heard the familiar click, click of Katarina heels. I ran vampire speed back to Elena.

"I'm impressed I thought you would never find me here, oh well it's a beautiful place to die." I heard that bitch Katarina say, dude she pisses me off. I jumped in the middle of the two of them, pushing Katarina to the ground.

"I couldn't agree more, you've chosen a beautiful place to die?" I smirked at her, her face looked shocked when she saw me standing there.

"I'm stronger that the both of you" Katarina spat at Elena and me.

"Yea, you might be stronger, but I'm really pissed off" I sat and snapped her neck.

X

"How could you lose her" Elijah said in disbelief.

"She played me, she played all of us" Kol said shouting at Elijah.

"Ok, think where would Caroline go, who would Caroline trust?"

"Katarina…" Kol said unsure.

"Why would she go to Katarina?" Rebecca asked.

"Well she did come to New York with Katarina, didn't she?" Kol said.

"I guess so, but where would Katarina be?" Rebecca said, if Klaus couldn't find Katarina in 500 years how were they meant to find her.

"I think maybe I can help with that" Elijah said, "I know we Katarina will be…" Elijah trailed off.

"Good, can we come" Damon said walking around the corner with Stefan by this side.

X

We pulled Katarina into a café and compelled everyone (besides the staff) to leave. Then Katarina started to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine" I smiled as she began to wake up.

"Well if it isn't the sisters in crime" Katarina said.

"Where's the cure Katarina?" Elena said.

"What, no, I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother, speech" I knew Katarina knew that Elena had switched it all off, she was just trying to get Elena worked up.

"People die we move on" Elena said, with no emotion in her voice.

"After turning off our humanity switch" Katarina smirked, "So sad for the boys though, their special snowflake of human frailty, gone". "Well if we're going to be awhile, I'm going to get some menus" Katarina said getting up.

I picked up a fork and stabbed it into her hand. "You're not going anywhere" I smiled to her

"Elena, how about you go get some menus and maybe someone to drink" I smiled at her.

"Sure" Elena smiled and left.

"I forgot how charming you where, Caroline" Katarina said turning to me.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all, you used me to try to get to Klaus and then you left me in a room with 2 Ordinal vampires" I said to her.

"I won't take personally, Caroline" Katarina said.

"That's not the best part… I was then vervain and kidnapped by Klaus. I had to sleep with Kol and take his ring, then after all that I finally I made my escape." I said, I saw Katarina make a face.

"You slept with Kol" she said.

"I did what I had to, give me a break" I said looking away from her.

Elena came back with three menus and blood stain on her shirt

"You didn't save any for me" I pretended to be angry. Elena smiled, "you should have said something".

"Why do you two want the cure, anyway?" Katarina asked

"The question is why do you want it, let me guess, to kill Klaus" I said.

"I've been running from Klaus for 500 years I have no intention of being in sniffing distance of him. But see as it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure and he gives me my freedom" Katarina explained.

"You poor victim, where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies" Elena said suddenly.

"I have no reason to screw you over, I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth, people change, I'm not the girl you think I am" Katarina said.

Then I pounced and grabbed her phone, "I don't have it on me" Katarina said suddenly.

"I didn't think you did, but I'm sure that there is something in that that can help find it" I said smirking at her.

"Who's Em?" Elena asked looking down at the phone.

"A friend" Katarina said.

"It says here you're meeting at 2, I guess I'll just have to meet Em, myself" Elena smiled. Elena got up and went into the ladies bathroom with a makeup bag.

"What do you think" Elena asked, sitting back down.

"it's close, not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eye liner" I smirked at Katarina's face as I said this.

"I'm going to need you clothes" Elena said to Katarina.

"Yea, that's going to happen" Katarina snapped at Elena.

"Fine, bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over" and Elena pulled the fork out of Katarina's hand. Slowly Katarina started to take off all off, the bracelets, the watch, the earrings.

"And your other bracelet" Elena said pointing to one of Katarina's bracelets.

"That's my daylight bracelet, it's day time outside, I'm going to need it. Besides it's not going to work on you" Katarina said angrily.

"Fine, but I'm really going to need that jacket, though" Elena smiled, then Elena shot a glance at me.

I grabbed Katarina's hair and pulled, hard. "Alright fine, fine, fine" Katarina said handing over the jacket, "this is never going to work, you know, the bad haircut, the doe eyes, you'll never pass for me" Katarina said.

"you'll never pass for me" Elena copied her.

I smirked.

"You two are pathetic" Katarina said to Elena and I.

"You two are pathetic" Elena copied again.

"oh, perfect, just the right level of continent and hidden insecurity" I said.

"Almost there, something's missing, your shoes, I want your shoes" Elena smirked at Katarina. Once they had switched shoes, Elena left to meet Em, leaving me with Katarina.

"So now that Elena is gone, who is Em?" I said turning to Katarina.

"Oh, Em, you may know him, an Ordinal brother, impeccable taste" she smiled.

"Elijah, Elijah's here." I said, Katarina just smirked to me. I managed to pull myself together, "you have to question Elijah's impeccable taste, if he's friends with you", I snapped at Katarina.

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean_ friend_" Katarina smirked.

"Gross" I groaned.

"Whatever, I mean you slept with Kol" she said.

"Gross, I do not need to hear the two of you talk about sleeping with my brothers, thanks" Rebecca said entering the café with a disgusted look.

"Rebecca" I said in a surprised tone.

"it's nice to see you too" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Is Kol with…" I asked.

"Or Elijah" Katarina asked.

"Nope they're going to meet up with Elena. She was the one that tipped us off that you two were here" Rebecca said.

"Bitch" I said under my breath.

"Yea, well anyway, if Nik finds out we lost you, then me, Kol and Elijah will most likely get put back into boxes, so Caroline. You're coming back to Mystic Falls with me and Katarina, Stefan and Damon are waiting outside for you. I'm sure they have missed you so much" Rebecca explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you?" I spat at Rebecca.

"I didn't think you would so I brought back up" Rebecca said, then she pulled out her phone, "yep, she's here" Rebecca said and then someone walked through the front door of the café.

"Klaus…" I whispered.

"Hello, love" Klaus smirked "did you miss me".

* * *

**I'm sorry there has not been much Caroline/Klaus but I promise that there will be more...**

**REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WHATED...**

**REVIEW...**

******_I'm looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested please inbox me_**


	12. Back to Mystic Falls

Hi everyone, I sorry for not updating sooner, I know I'm terrible. because _People who do terrible things are just terrible people..._

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

"_**I'm not going anywhere with you?" I spat at Rebecca.  
"I didn't think you would so I brought back up, come in?" Rebecca called out, and then someone walked through the front door.  
"Klaus…" I whispered  
"Hello, love" Klaus smirked "did you miss me".**_

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls, just because you brought the big bad hybrid" I said talking directly to Rebecca and trying to ignore Klaus.

"Not even if we stopped for a _bite_ on the way, love" Klaus smirked at my attempt to ignore him.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere near that hell hole again", I said.

"Ok, if you don't want to go back then we won't go back" Klaus said suddenly.

"But Nik…" Rebecca argued.

"No Rebecca. If she doesn't want to go back, then we don't have to go back" Klaus snapped at his sister.

"Really" I smiled at him. He moved closer and whispered in my ear "really". Then I felt a needle stab into my back. Vervain, not again, sometimes I think I would rather have my neck snapped.

Then I fell into darkness.

_**X**_

I open my eyes and it was dark. I could tell I was in a car. I could hear Rebecca from the front seat complaining about having to drive back, instead of flying.

Back! Back where!

My head shot up to see where I was, at the moment we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, hello to you too, love" I heard Klaus smirk. I turned to see him looking at me from the front seat.

"Oh, it's you" I said sounding disappointed.

"Harsh, love" Klaus joked.

"Says the person who kidnapped me" I snapped at him.

"Don't take it so personally, love" Klaus said lying back on the seat.

"I didn't." I said, as I had run out of smart remarks.

"Sure, sure, love" Klaus smirked, "actually I'm surprised that you're already awake, I gave you enough vervain for another couple of hours, at least." Klaus said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I've started drinking it" I said.

"Really, so I can't compel you" Klaus smirked.

"Oh Nik, we all know you would never compel Caroline anyway" Rebecca butted in, smiling at her brother.

"Would you please, shut up Rebecca?" Klaus said turning to his sister.

"No. Anyway Caroline, who you taking to Prom?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not going" I said, to be honest I hadn't thought about prom at all.

"Oh, come on, Love, you have to go. I'll even buy you a dress" Klaus said trying to catch my attention.

"Really… You do know that Prom is in two days" I said.

"Yes, and you will have a dress perfectly fitted by the end of tomorrow" Klaus smirked.

"Oh Nik, don't be such an overbearing boyfriend" Rebecca said laughing.

"I am not" Klaus snapped his sister.

"He isn't, he's just overbearing" I smiled to Rebecca.

"Oh burn" Rebecca laughed.

"Really Rebecca" Klaus said.

"You just got rejected by a baby vampire, Nik" Rebecca smirked.

"Shut up Rebecca, or I will dagger you, again" Klaus threatened.

"It's ok Rebecca, he's just in denial" I smirked at Klaus expression.

"No fair, you two are ganging up on me" Klaus said turning away from Rebecca and me.

"Is the Big Bad Hybrid getting picked on by two little girls?" I mocked.

Klaus then started to ignore Rebecca and me, which only made us laugh harder.

_**X**_

About an hour later Rebecca started to complain that she was getting tired. Rebecca then pulled over and swapped seats with Klaus who started to drive, a few minutes later Rebecca fell asleep.

"So, what's it like being the most powerful _thing_ on the planet" I said leaning around the side of his seat.

"You really think I'm going to fall for that, love" he turned to smirk at me.

"Fall for what..." I said trying to sound innocent.

"The attention, the hidden complements…" Klaus trailed off.

"Well your brother did" I smirked.

"Kol" Klaus said, trying to hide the jealousy and angry from his expression.

"Oh yea, that's how they lost me" I said sounding bored.

"What" Klaus said suddenly.

"You didn't know" I said surprised.

"My sister told me, they had decided to take you to some bar somewhere outside of New York, and that you were refusing to go home" Klaus said.

"Oh, really…" I smirked, "so they didn't tell you, I played around with your brother…and then when he was distracted, I escaped. I then went on a little road trip with Elena and then they caught up. You then kidnapped me, and here we are" I smiled innocently as I finished my little story.

"Oh" was all Klaus said. I could see that he was holding the steering wheel a little tighter than normal.

"Are you jealous?" I said my smile turning into a smirk.

"Why would you think that, love" Klaus said not meeting my gaze.

"Maybe because you are about to put a dent into the steering wheel" I smirked at his attempt to not let me see his face. He ignored me.

"How long until we get back" I complained. Klaus continued to ignore me, I was getting bored very quickly.

"Klaus" I said

"A few more hours" he said suddenly.

"Klaus" I said again.

"What do you want, Caroline?" Klaus snapped.

"Nothing" I said leaning back into the back seat, I started to fall asleep. I didn't know if I was dreaming but I thought I heard some say, _"I will save you, Caroline. You are not a monster, you are pretending to be"_ then I feel into darkness.

_**X**_

"Wake up, love. We're back" I heard Klaus whisper.

"Five more minutes" I said turning away from his voice.

"Your mother will be worried about you" Klaus said.

"I don't care" I mumbled.

Then I heard him laugh "I know".

He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out of the car. He carried me to my front door. The sun was high in the sky. The sunlight hurt my eyes. I turned in his arms facing his chest to hide my eyes from the sun. I heard the front door open.

"Caroline, Klaus what's wrong with her?" I heard my mother say.

"She's just a little tired, that's all. Do you mind if I come in" Klaus asked.

"Of course" my mother said.

I felt my body being placed on my bed. It felt comfortable, warm and familiar. But I didn't fall asleep again instead I was listening to the conversation that was happening between my mother and Klaus. Hopefully he wouldn't tell her that I was now emotionless.

"Thank you for bring Caroline back" my mother thanked Klaus.

"You're welcome, but I have something I need to tell you about Caroline" Klaus said more quietly.

Oh, no. Don't tell her.

"Caroline has been struggling lately with everything, and with her being a vampire everything is heightened. I would hate for her to lose control. So maybe, just for the next couple of days she should stay somewhere where there are no humans, while she is trying to regain her self-control." I heard Klaus say. What was he talking about, I had plenty self-control.

"That makes sense, I guess." I heard my mother say.

"The Salvatore Boarding house would be the ideal place for her to stay" Klaus said.

"Actually, Damon and I aren't really seeing eye to eye at the moment" I said entering to kitchen.

"Hi, honey. I didn't hear you come in" my mother smiled at me "Well, is there anywhere else where you could stay?" my mother asked.

"Mum I don't ne-"Klaus cut me off, "She would be more than welcome to stay with my sister Rebecca and me".

"No, really, I'm fine" I said

"Caroline, it will be fine. If you want to go home then I'll take you home." Klaus said.

"Caroline this might be a good idea" my mother said, what was she thinking. This was Klaus we were talking about.

"No, this is not a good idea" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**I Hope You Liked It...**

**I would like to thank my beta reader...**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH VAlover21**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I'm just saying :D**


	13. The Mikaelson House

_Hi everyone, here's another chapter hope you like it._

_Review or inbox me if you have any ideas of what emotionless Caroline should do before she turns her humanity back on..._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"_**Mum I don't ne-"Klaus cut me off, "She would be more than welcome to stay with my sister Rebecca and me".  
"No, really, I'm fine" I said  
"Caroline, it will be fine. If you want to go home then I'll take you home." Klaus said.  
"Caroline this might be a good idea" my mother said, what was she thinking. This was Klaus we were talking about.  
"No, this is not a good idea" I whispered to myself.**_

Half an hour later I found myself at Klaus' front door. I knocked and Rebecca answered the door. She smirked when she saw who it was.

"Why, hello Caroline. I heard that you will be staying with us for the next few days" Rebecca said.

"Yea well, I didn't have much choice in the matter" I smiled sarcastically.

"I'll show you around then" Rebecca smirked, she lead me through the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, her bedroom. Then she stopped and smiled "This is your room" she smiled. I opened the door the room was amazing, white and huge with a king size bed in the centre and a walk in wardrobe that was as big as the bedroom itself. Rebecca saw my face and smiled.

"By the look on your face I would say, you like the room" she smiled.

"It's amazing" I whispered in amazement.

"Good because if you didn't like it, you would be sleeping in Nik's room" she smirked. I through a pillow at her, "ouch" she said sarcastically.

"I would have had no objections" I heard Klaus enter the room.

"In your dreams" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well anyway, we haven't finished the tour" Rebecca said grabbing my hand and leading me away. I turned and saw Klaus smirking at me.

She showed me the backyard, the balcony, the underground garage. She had so many amazing cars. On the way back upstairs we walked past a door which Rebecca hadn't showed me yet.

"What room is this?" I asked Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled "open the door and look".

I opened the door and walked in. The walls were covered in paintings and there were tables with hundreds of drawings. I walked in and had a closer look at one of the paintings. The painting was of a girl, I couldn't see her face as she had her head turned away. She was sitting looking out of a window into the world. Then it hit me,

"Did he paint this?" I said to Rebecca, she smiled "yep, Nik can be quiet artist when he's not trying to kill people" Rebecca laughed and then she saw the paint I was looking at.

The girl in the painting was very young and had the most beautiful blonde hair, then I realised, "is that…"

"You" Rebecca smiled at my shocked face.

"Why would he paint me?" I said shocked.

"Why not?" I heard Klaus say from behind Rebecca and me, "Rebecca, did I not ask you to stay out of this room".

"Yes you did, but I didn't listen. I wanted to show Caroline your soft side" Rebecca smirked.

She then disappeared, leaving me alone with Klaus. I broke my gaze from him and looked through the drawings on the table closest to me. I saw a picture of a girl, she looked like Elena, but by the clothes I knew it wasn't.

"Is this Katarina" I asked looking up at Klaus. He had moved closer to look at what I was looking at, our eyes locked in silent until Klaus said, "no, actually. Her name is Tatia, the original Petrova."

"Oh, wasn't she the one you and Elijah fell in love with?" I said looking away from him.

"Yes, but I don't know if that was true love, though" he said shrugging it off.

"You're lying" I smirked

"How would you know?" he said confused.

"You did that thing with your lips" I said, before I realised what I was saying.

"I do what with my lips" he smirked at me.

"When you lie, your lips turn up at the corner, like a tiny smirk. It's really quiet funny" I said.

"Oh really" Klaus said moving closer.

"Yep" I whispered.

We were only inches apart, our noses almost touching, Klaus' eyes darted to my lips.

"Don't even think about it" I said moving away from him.

"Wouldn't dare, love" he said, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his lips turn up at the corner

"You're lying, again" I said to him and walked out of the room to go find Rebecca.

_**X**_

I found Rebecca in the kitchen.

"Hey Caroline, do you want a blood bag?" Rebecca said hold up an AB positive in her hand.

"Sure, there are no humans around here" I laughed as Rebecca past me the blood bag.

"So…" she said, "what's up with you and Nik?" she said innocently.

"Nothing" I said, startled by her question.

"I don't believe you, Caroline" Rebecca said crossing her arms. Now I was getting uncomfortable.

"If you don't believe that Rebecca, then believe this, I don't have any feelings… for anything or anyone" I said and stomped off to my room.

All the doors looked the same, how was I meant to remember which one was my room. I must have been looking for at least 20 minutes. I decided I would knock on a door to see if someone was in there. Hopeful I would walk in Klaus' room. I knock, no answer, I knock again, still no answer. I slowly opened the door, I froze.

There in the middle of the room was Klaus sleeping, shirtless. At least that's what I could see from here. I suddenly realised what I was doing and slowly closed the door. I turned to walk as far away from this room as possibly. Unfortunately Rebecca was there watching me. She smirked, "so, I see you found Nik's bedroom".

"It's not like that Rebecca" I said.

"Oh, so you weren't staring at my brother sleeping shirtless" she smirked.

"I was lost" I said.

"Sure, your room is that one" she said pointing to a door further down the hallway, "but if you change your mind, I'm sure Nik would love you to stay in his room" she smirked and left. I walked over to my room and fall onto the huge, soft bed. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

_**X **_

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I haven't slept that well, ever. I got up and pick out an outfit for the day, denim shorts and a white t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I couldn't be bothered to do anything else with it today. I made my way to the kitchen. I stopped just outside of the kitchen door when I heard Klaus on the phone. Who was he talking to?

"I won't be home today and besides I don't want to see you face today, brother." Klaus said angrily, who was he angry at? And where was Klaus going today? So many questions, so little time.

"You wounded me, Nik. Did Caroline tell you about our little night in New York, because you sound awfully jealous, brother" I froze, it was Kol.

"Goodbye Kol, I do not wish to waste any more of my time on you today" and Klaus hanged up, "sorry about that, love. Kol was being extra annoying today". I stopped breathing, he had known I was here the whole time.

"Don't worry, I understand how annoying Kol can get, especially when he's being self-righteous" I rolled my eyes as I walked in.

Klaus looked at me confused and said, "I don't think I've ever seen Kol being _self-righteous_".

"Oh, lucky you. It's all '_Caroline, don't kill her_' and '_Caroline, have some self-control_'. It gets really annoying" I said, trying to mimic Kol's voice.

"So that's why you-", I cut him off "slept with him, yep. I was willing to do anything, it was getting REALLY annoying." I exaggerated. I could tell I was making Klaus uncomfortable, I smiled.

"So, where are you going today?" I said.

"I think you mean, where are _we_ going today?" Klaus smirked.

"Okay…" I said, "Where are _we_ going today?"

"Prom dress shopping" I heard Rebecca say as she entered the kitchen.

I groaned.

"Oh, come on Caroline. You might even be crowned Prom Queen" Rebecca joked.

"Fine" I said, I knew that even if I said 'no' I would end up going.

"Yay" Rebecca cheered.

* * *

**Review review review...**

**All ideas welcome...**

**and thanks again to my beta reader VAlover21**

**I will be updating my other stories soon, I promise...**


	14. Revenge is sweet

_**"Okay…" I said, "Where are we going today?"  
"Prom dress shopping" I heard Rebecca say as she entered the kitchen.  
I groaned.  
"Oh, come on Caroline. You might even be crowned Prom Queen" Rebecca joked.  
"Fine" I said, I knew that even if I said 'no' I would end up going.  
"Yay" Rebecca cheered.**_

* * *

"Matt will be drooling" I smirked as Rebecca stepped out of the change room wearing an amazing yellow dress. Rebecca shot me a death stare.

"Sister, you look beautiful" Klaus smiled at his sister.

"Thank you Nik" Rebecca said making her way over to the full length mirror. She smiled at herself, then she turned to me and an evil smile spread across her face.

"Your turn Caroline" she smirked and handed me three dresses to try on, a purple coloured one, a green one and a white one. Rebecca pushed me into the closest change room. I tried the green, it was pretty but it didn't suite me. I tried the purple one, I loved it. I walked out of the change room.

"What do you think?" I asked Rebecca.

"I like it, but try the other one just in case" Rebecca said.

I walked back into the change room again and tried the white one. I like it but I didn't think white was my colour. I walked out of the change room.

"I'm not sure, maybe the other dress" Rebecca said as I walked over to the full length mirror. I looked like an ice princess, all I need was crown. I turned to at Klaus, who surprisingly hadn't said anything yet. I smirked when I saw that he was staring at me.

"What do you think?" I said twirling around in a circle so he could see every angle of the dress.

"Love, you look ravishing in that dress. I like it better than the other one, this one makes you look like princess" Klaus said finally.

"No I think the other dress is better." Rebecca said looking up and down the dress.

"But Rebecca, I like this dress" I said.

"And my work here is done" Klaus smirked and headed towards the counter.

Rebecca just stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Rebecca, I think we are ready to leave" I said.

"Good" Rebecca said guiding me to the counter, Klaus paid with his solid gold credit card.

* * *

We then got back in the car and headed home. I was about up to the front door when, suddenly the sprinkles turned on and I was soaked instantly. I looked over to Rebecca who had busted out laughing, even Klaus was laughing at me. I turned away from them headed to the door. It was open, I pushed the door open. I walked in.

"Hello Caroline", I turned at saw Elijah smiling, then Elijah shook his head laughing "good one, Kol".

"Kol" I said shocked, what had the whole family come home.

"Oh, so you remember me, Caroline" I turned again and there standing in front of me was Kol. Rebecca and Klaus finally managed to make it to the front door, still laughing.

"Oh course it was you, Kol" Rebecca said shaking with laughter.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I said stamping my feet on the ground like a five year old having a temper tantrum.

"Oh, by the way Caroline, I love that bra you're wearing, it brings out your eyes" Kol smirked at me.

I looked down shocked. Of course, my white shirts had gone see through. I dropped my bags and ran to my bedroom. The door was lock.

"Relax darling, I just want us to be even. You played me, you let me burn in the sunlight and then you humiliated me" Kol said smirking, then, with vampire speed took a photo and sent it to everyone I knew.

"Great, thanks Kol" I groaned.

"There now we're even" Kol smirked.

"That's enough Kol. You've had your revenge, now leave" Klaus said stepping in front of him.

"Ooo, have I hit a nerve? You're becoming weak, brother" Kol mocked.

"I said leave now, Kol, or you shall end up back in your box" Klaus threatened.

"Fine, fine, no need to bring out the dagger threats, brother" Kol said. Then he vanished.

I had forgotten that Rebecca and Elijah were still in the room. Elijah then stepped forward, right in front of Klaus, "Niklaus, was that really necessary?" Elijah said.

"Yes Elijah, it was." Klaus spat back at his brother.

"Come on Elijah, let Niklaus be, you know he won't change his mind" Rebecca said pulling on Elijah towards the stairs. Elijah followed Rebecca down stairs, leaving me with Klaus.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" I said breaking the silent.

"Yes I did. Kol could easily get out of control" Klaus said turning to meet me gaze.

"Well if you're going to stay and talk to me. Could you please break open this door?" I said pointing towards my bedroom door.

"Of course" Klaus said while breaking the door open, he broke the lock and the handle. "I'll have to order another door for you" he smiled.

I walked in, and then I turned around to see that Klaus was still standing at the door awkwardly.

"You can come in" I said not meeting his eyes.

"I'll leave you to get changed" Klaus said turning away.

"No, really come in. I can get changed in the bathroom" I said using my vampire speed to grab a change of clothes and entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I changed quickly and opened the door. Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes shut, but I knew he wasn't asleep.

"I know what we need" I said, I saw him smirked. I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne and ran back upstairs. I ran back upstairs and ran straight in Klaus. I dropped the bottle, but, of course, he caught it.

"You should watch where you're going love, this bottle could have been wasted" he smirked at me.

"Well, if you weren't standing in the way" I started to say, but then I realized how close I was to Klaus.

"I was- I mean were- are we going to drink" I said turning my face away from his.

"Of course" Klaus smirked, then he popped the cork and the champagne started to fizz and bubble and foam bubbled over the top and ran down the side of the bottle. Klaus poured the champagne into the glasses.

"Cheers" I smiled at him.

"What are we cheering for?" Klaus asked.

"Whatever you want or nothing at all" I said.

"How about cheering for forever" Klaus suggested.

"Ok, cheers for forever" I smiled.

"To forever" Klaus smiled.

* * *

We had finished the bottle soon after and ran down to the kitchen.

"Caroline, you are drunk. No more alcohol for you" Klaus mocked holding the champagne bottle just out of my reach.

"Oh, please just one more." I said jumping up trying to grab the bottle.

"Nope" Klaus smirked.

"You're no fun" I said turning around away.

"You can't turn up at you senior prom, drunk" Klaus laughed.

"Oh my god, Prom" I said just realizing that Prom was in a few hours. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Don't worry, I asked Rebecca to help you get ready" Klaus said smirking at the expression on my face.

"Oh" I said.

"Caroline stop staring at my brother and come up here and get ready" I heard Rebecca yell from my bedroom. I looked away from Klaus and ran up to my room where I saw Rebecca smirking.

"Rebecca" I hissed at her.

"Caroline" Rebecca hissed back at me, with a smirk on her face.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I demanded.

"Well not if to talk to me like that" Rebecca said turning towards the door.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Will you please help me?" I pleaded.

"Of course, besides I can't wait to watch Nik drool over you." Rebecca said smirking at me.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 14, did you like it (Review)**

**Next chapter Prom :D**

**Remember all ideas are welcome :D**


	15. Not The Prom I Pictured

_double update_ **YAY** **:D** hope you like it...

* * *

_**"**__**Caroline stop staring at my brother and come up here and get ready" I heard Rebecca yell from my bedroom. I looked away from Klaus and ran up to my room where I saw Rebecca smirking.  
"Rebecca" I hissed at her.  
"Caroline" Rebecca hissed back at me, with a smirk on her face.  
"Are you going to help me or not" I demanded.  
"Well not if to talk to me like that" Rebecca said turning towards the door.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Will you please help me?" I pleaded.  
"Of course, besides I can't wait to watch Nik drool" Rebecca said smirking at me.**_

* * *

"Ouch, that hurts Rebecca" I hissed as Rebecca pulled my hair again.

"Well beauty hurts, Caroline. Just be grateful you don't have to wear a corset" Rebecca said.

"Are you done pulling my hair yet?" I asked again.

"Yes I have" Rebecca smiled looking at her masterpiece.

"Thank god" I said sounding relived.

"Now quick, get changed" Rebecca said pushing me towards the wardrobe.

"Ok, ok" I said.

I got dressed into my white dress. It fine perfectly, just as it had when I first tried it on. I twirled around in front of the huge mirror. Then I heard someone open the door. "Wow" I turned to see Klaus standing at the door, mouth open. I laughed at his expression which caught Rebecca's attention.

"Nik, you're not allowed in here" Rebecca said quickly getting up and stepping in front of Klaus, blocking his view of me.

"This is my house Rebecca, I can do what I like" Klaus protested.

"Out, out, out" Rebecca said screamed at him pushing him out the door.

"Fine" Klaus sighed in defeat. I turned to look at him before he left the room. He quickly turned and winked at me. I smirked in return. After Klaus left I realised something, I didn't have a date. I suddenly looked away from Rebecca's face.

"What's up Caroline?" Rebecca asked.

"I just wish I had a date to this stupid prom" I smirked at her.

"No guy is good enough for you, love. _You deserve better than every guy in the world, including Tyler_" I heard Klaus say through the door.

"Leave now Nik" Rebecca screamed through the door.

* * *

Rebecca and I made our way out of the house.

"Not even a photo Becca" I heard Kol call after us.

"Kol, leave us alone" Rebecca said.

"I bet Caroline would love a photo" Kol said appearing in front of us. I ignored him, we were going to be late.

"No she doesn't" Rebecca said grabbing my arm.

"Oh come on sister, it wouldn't kill you" Klaus said standing our way.

"Not now Nik, we are trying to get to our senior prom" Rebecca hissed at her brothers.

"What do you say Caroline, one photo" Klaus said turning to me.

"Ok, one photo. Then we're leaving, got it" I said.

"Of course" said Klaus.

"Say cheese" Kol smiled from behind the camera.

"Really Kol" Rebecca said raising her eyebrow.

Kol took the photo and then Rebecca and I ran, vampire speed, to the car. We arrived at the school in minutes.

"I'm going to spike the punch bowl" I smirked at Rebecca.

"Ok, I'm going to see if April will make me prom queen" Rebecca laughed at headed towards the mass of people.

I smirked at her and walked towards the group of people around the punch bowl.

"Hey Caroline" it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I didn't see you there" I tried to smile.

"Pretty dress, Caroline" I heard Elena say from behind me.

"Oh, hey Elena, I love your dress" I smirked at her.

"Thanks" Elena said.

"Hey Care" I turned again and there was Matt, all dressed up in a tux.

"Matt... Hi." I smiled.

"Caroline" it was Stefan.

"Stefan" I said with surprise.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Stefan smiled.

"I would love to dance with you" I smirked at Elena, who looked a little uncomfortable. Stefan led me out onto the dance floor.

"So how have you been since you got back to Mystic Falls" Stefan said smiling.

"I know what you're doing Stefan and it's not going to work" I smirked seeing right through the innocent question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Stefan said innocently.

"You want me to spill all my emotions out to you. Sorry to disappoint you Stefan, but it's not going to happen" I smirked.

"Fine then, how's Klaus?" Stefan said smiling at me, obviously trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I know you staying with him" Stefan smirked.

"Yea, and his sister and his brothers, you're making me sound like I'm sharing a bed with him" I said making a disgusted face.

Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"No, gross" I cringed.

"You have to admit, you have Klaus wrapped around your finger" Stefan said.

"Well if that were true, I would be here with a date like… Tyler" I said trying to prove my point.

Stefan shrugged and spined me into Damon's arms, great I thought.

"Hey Blondie" Damon smiled.

"Hello, how is my least favourite Salvatore doing?" I said smiling back.

"Well if you're asking" Damon said.

"No, I don't care, I just wanted to say 'least favourite Salvatore' to your face" I said.

"What happened to you Blondie?" Damon said looking hurt.

"I stopped caring" I said sounding emotionless.

"Well I tried, your turn" Damon said to someone I couldn't see.

"Who are you talking t-" I said but I was cut off by Damon spinning me into someone else's arms, I almost felt dizzy now.

"Hey Care" I was shocked.

"Tyler" I breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't miss our senior prom, could I?" he smiled.

"Katherine snapped you neck and left you in a cellar and you still came?" I said sounding shocked.

"Of course, Care, I love you" Tyler said normally.

"Oh" I said shocked and then I looked up at him "you don't know, do you?"

"Know what Care" Tyler asked looking worried.

"I don't feel anything" I said emotionlessly.

"What?" he sounded shocked, "nothing".

"Nothing" I said.

"So this, us, you feel nothing" he said again shocked.

"I feel nothing" I said still sounding emotionless.

"I don't believe you" he said raising his eyebrow. Was he mocking me?

"I don't care" I said harshly.

"So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we danced" he smiled, "when my hand would touch you waste" I felt his hand move.

"Nope" I said.

"How about this" he said moving his fingers in between mine, "when our fingers would touch" Tyler whispered into my ear.

"Nothing" I said not moving.

"And this" he said moving his lips inches from mine "or are you sure you just refuse to remember" he said.

"Nope, I remember. I just don't care about you. _I deserve better than every guy in the world, including you_" I spat at him. I broke his grip on me and ran out of the room.

* * *

**There's chapter 15 I hope you liked it...**

**I'll update super soon, I promise...**

**DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 4X20 OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**I'm crying right now because I watched 4x20 of the vampire diaries are now I'm sad because wolf-slut Hayley is carrying Klaus' child, I think my life is OVER... :'(**

**anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	16. I Feel and It Sucks

_**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. **_

_**do not read if you haven't seen 4x21**_

_**I'm so happy that Elena has her humanity back on and I almost cried when I thought that Matt was dead. **_

_**REBECCA and MATT 4ever**_

* * *

_**"So this, us, you feel nothing" he said again shocked.  
"I feel nothing" I said still sounding emotionless.  
"And this" he said moving his lips inches from mine "or are you sure you just refuse to remember" he said.  
"Nope, I remember. I just don't care about you. I deserve better than every guy in the world, including you" I spat at him. I broke his grip on me and ran out of the room.**_

* * *

"Hey Matt" Rebecca said as she walked up to him. He looked amazing all dressed up.

"Oh, hey Rebecca" Matt said turning around. Rebecca could see the worried look in his eyes.

"Matt what's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"It's just I can't find Caroline" Matt said, but Matt was holding something back, Rebecca could tell.

"There's something else you're not telling me Matt, what is it?" Rebecca asked.

"It's just I know she doesn't feel anything, but there's something else. I feel something off about her lately" he said looking concerned.

"Like what?" Rebecca said confused.

"I don't know" Matt said looking away, maybe he was just being stupid.

* * *

I ran out into the woods, it was dark. I could see where I was going and I tripped over a branch.

"Love, love, are you out here?" I heard Klaus call.

"Klaus I'm here" I said, I knew he would hear be. Seconds later he appeared in front of me.

"Oh my god, Caroline what happened to you" Klaus asked shocked.

"I was bored, so I walked out here and I tripped" I explained.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place" Klaus said helping me stand up, the wood had gotten caught under my skin and it hurt.

"No I can't, I might be Prom Queen" I argued.

"I'll tell you in the morning if you're Prom Queen, okay, now come on" Klaus said helping me walk.

"Okay fine, but only because this is getting boring" I said. Klaus laughed.

Klaus led me to his car, what was he doing here anyway. I was about to ask when Klaus phone rang.

"Hello Rebecca, what's wrong dearest sister" Klaus said.

"Well I was wondering if you could help us find Caroline, she's gone missing" I heard Rebecca say.

"Rebecca, Caroline is in the car with me. If you don't believe I can give her that phone and you can talk to her yourself" Klaus said.

"And she agree to this" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, I guess so. I wasn't being unreasonable" Klaus said, he sounded offended.

"No it's just… Nothing" Rebecca trailed off.

"Rebecca" Klaus answered.

"No Nik, it's nothing, just take Caroline home" Rebecca said and hanging up.

* * *

"So, was Rebecca scared I had killed the prom queen or something" I smiled at the thought.

"To be honest, love, I don't know" Klaus said.

"Ooo, are we being honest now" I smirked mocking him.

"Was the punch bowl spiked, because I think you're drunk, love" Klaus said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm the one who spiked it" I smirked at his expression.

"Of course you did" Klaus said to himself.

The rest of the drive was in silent. When we finally arrived, I tried to walk to the front door but tripped. I strong pair arms caught me.

"Are you sure you can walk, love" Klaus smirked.

"Yep" I said quickly.

"I don't believe you" Klaus said then he swept me up in his arms and carried me up to my bedroom. He laid me on the soft white bed. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm, and he turned to look at me.

"Will you stay" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Of course, love" Klaus said shocked.

"You know, Tyler was at the Prom tonight" I said.

"I know, I let him" Klaus said.

"Of course, you're trying to get my emotions back. I forgot." I laughed to myself.

"Are emotions really that bad?" Klaus asked me.

"Pretty much, Love is a weakness and now I'm no longer weak" I smiled trying to prove my point.

"Who said anything about love?" Klaus said leaning closer, his lips inches from mine. Then he closed his eyes and pushed back. "Just give me something, Caroline, anything. Tell me you hate me, please something", he pleaded.

"Why should I… everyone just needs to stop telling me I need to feel." I said standing up and turning my back on him.

"Caroline you don't want to be like this" Klaus said softly.

"Then how should I be, Klaus. Should I go back to the stubborn girl who couldn't admit want she wants?" I shouted at him. Then I saw something flash across his face, shock, surprise.

"Look for the longest time you've wanted to be with me, but you were scared that I would find out how awful you are, but doesn't matter anymore because I don't care. Be honest you like me better like this." I said moving closer to him.

"No Caroline, I don't believe you." Klaus said pushing me away.

"What do you believe then?" I asked.

"I believe that you can be saved" Klaus said straight away.

"Saved from who? Myself?" I said.

"You might do something now that you will regret for the rest of your life" Klaus said.

"It doesn't matter because if I do turn it back on all I feel is pain and guilt and jealousy and bad feelings that I don't want to feel." I said, why was I telling him this.

"Then talk to me" Klaus pleaded.

"That's the worse part, I can't because everything bad I felt was because of you. Seeing you with Hayley and playing with around with you, all because I couldn't be honest with you, all because I didn't want to hurt Tyler or betray my friends." I said raising my voice a little.

"But love, once you hurt you can love." Klaus said trying to convince me.

"But I thought love was only a weakness to you" I spat at him.

"It was, until I meet you" Klaus said.

"So that's it, you want me to feel" I said slowly turning around meeting his gaze.

"It would mean the world to me if you felt something, anything" Klaus said.

"Fine then, I feel Klaus. I feel pain, anger, jealously, guilt." I said slowly feeling the emotions crash down on me, then I looked up at him, the man that had caused me to feel this way, "but then I see your face, and I know all this time all you've wanted was for me to see the good in you and I see it. Good."

It all happened so fast, Klaus appeared in front of me. I stood on the tip-toes and Klaus cupped my face in his hands. He moved his face closer to mine, then he stopped. Why had he stopped, then suddenly I was the one in control, I moved my face closer to his and kissed him. The moment was perfect, I could feel it.

* * *

Rebecca had just hanged up on her brother, when she turned to Matt.

"You said something was off about Caroline" Rebecca asked him.

"Yea, but I was most likely just over reacting" Matt said turning away, Caroline a vampire, nothing was normal.

"No, I think you're right" Rebecca said suddenly.

"Why?" Matt said shocked.

"I don't know Caroline very well, but she comes across as someone who will do the opposite of something someone tells her to do, just to prove she is in control" Rebecca said.

"Yea, that's pretty much Caroline in a nut shell" Matt smiled.

"Well, is it weird if she agrees too easily to something that she offend disagrees too. Or copy someone or does exactly what she's told" Rebecca said.

"Yea, I guess that weird behaviour for her. Why?" Matt said looking confused.

"Because she just agreed to get in a car with my brother, no arguing, nothing" Rebecca said.

"I don't get it" Matt said looking confused.

"I'm sorry Matt but I have to go, tell me who gets crowned Prom Queen, okay" Rebecca said running out to her car. Rebecca couldn't believe it, there was no way. She had to talk to Elijah about this first. Rebecca grabbed he phone and called her brother.

"Sister what is it you need" she heard Elijah answer.

"Do you find it weird that Caroline didn't put up a fight when she was in the car with Nik and I.

She had a hundreds chances to escape but she didn't." Rebecca asked straight away.

"No, I guess not. You would have caught her if she tried" Elijah answered confused.

"Do you find it weird Caroline barely argued when she was told she would be staying with us?

Or that Caroline agreed to wear the dress Klaus like over the one I choose for her.

And then tonight when Kol wanted to take a photo and Caroline was ignoring him until Nik asked her." Rebecca said.

"What are you saying, sister" Elijah said.

"And tonight I heard Caroline taking to her ex, Tyler, and she said something that Nik had said early today, word for word.

And then, just now she got into his car willing, no arguing, no nothing" Rebecca said trying to back her point.

"Do you mean?" Elijah said.

"Yes brother, that's what it sounds like…" Rebecca said

"But he didn't turn her" Elijah argued.

"I know, but what else could it be, brother. I mean the past couple of days she has agreed with him on everything," Rebecca reasoned with him.

"So you think it's…" Elijah said but Rebecca cut him off.

"The sire bond."


	17. The Sire Bond, really?

_Updated both my stories at once. I'm amazing. (Not really but...)_

I'm crying until my eyes are read, I just watched 4x22 and I really needed a distraction. (So I was like "Hey you should update your stories) so I did.

please Review (I need a distraction so I can stop crying)

thanks, love you readers  
Bell5853

* * *

_**It all happened so fast, Klaus appeared in front of me. I stood on the tip-toes and Klaus cupped my face in his hands. He moved his face closer to mine, then he stopped. Why had he stopped, then suddenly I was the one in control, I moved my face closer to his and kissed him. The moment was perfect, I could feel it.**_

"_**I know, but what else could it be, brother. I mean the past couple of days she has agreed with him on everything," Rebecca reasoned with him.  
"So you think it's…" Elijah said but Rebecca cut him off.  
"The sire bond."**_

I had left Caroline sleeping when I heard Elijah and Rebecca arrived home. Before I walked out of the room, I took one last glance at her, as if she would vanish as soon as I left. I walked silently towards the study, when I walked into Rebecca.

"Brother, we need to talk" Rebecca said seriously.

X

"Sired, really Rebecca" I was appalled, what the hell had gotten into her head. For one, I wasn't even the one that turned her. "That is the most pathetic nonsense that I ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day," I spat at my sister.

"Nik, just listen" Rebecca said obviously trying to calm be down.

"Elijah, do you believe this. Do you believe Caroline is sired to me?" I said turning to my brother, who had been very quiet through Rebecca's little speech.

"Nik, just listen" Rebecca said butting in, but I ignored her.

"Do you, Elijah?" I said again.

"Brother please, just listen to our sister" Elijah said finally.

"Elijah, do you?" I said again.

"Nik, just shut up and listen, okay" Rebecca said pushing me into a chair.

"Fine Rebecca, go ahead" I said, the sacrarium in my voice obvious.

"You have to admit that Caroline has been acting differently since you started to help, once we got back from New York, you can't deny it" Rebecca said raising her eyebrow.

"Sure I can, I finally get Caroline to turn her humanity on and you two idiots can't stand the fact that she's happy… because of me" I said, I was getting anger and if they didn't shut up soon they would end up back in their boxes.

"But Nik, look at all the facts. Caroline has agreed with you on every.  
You said you like the white dress better so she picked the white dress.  
In the car back from New York you told her not to try and run and she listened.  
You told her to turn all of her humanity back on so she did," Rebecca said.

"That proves nothing" I said.

"Fine then Nik, prove me wrong. Tell her it's okay to feed from a human." Rebecca challenged.

"She won't, I'm not going to force her into anything" I said standing up, I could snap Rebecca's neck in a second.

"You don't need too. Remember when you told her hybrid ex to bite her, he said no, but still did it anyway" Rebecca said.

"No" I said again.

"Nik, if she's not sired to you, she won't feed. And I'll be the first person to apologise" Rebecca said pursing her lips waiting for my reply.

"When she doesn't feed, which she won't, your apologise better be epic" I snapped and left the room.

X

I woke up and realized where I was, I was in Klaus' house. The bed was so comfortable I wanted to stay here forever. Until I heard someone open the door and entered the bedroom.

"Hey love, are you awake" I heard Klaus say.

"Not quite yet" I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"How about now" I suddenly froze as Klaus was suddenly next to my ear.

"Nope" I whispered.

"How about now" Klaus said kissing me along my jaw line, I smiled.

"No…" I said but I was cut off, when kisses lips meet mine and I kissed him back. This kiss was different, last night's kiss felt so urgent this kiss was slow and passionate. Klaus had to pull way.

"Good morning, love" he smirked, looking down at me.

"And good morning to you" I said.

"I wanted to ask you something" Klaus said.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"Would you try feeding from the vein?" he asked suddenly.

"Klaus…" I said looking away, I didn't want to bring this up with him.

"Please for me" Klaus pleaded.

"I can't" I said not looking at him.

"Fine, besides I know how suborn you are" Klaus smirked

"Did you just called me suborn?" I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Did I, love" Klaus smirked.

"I think you did" I smiled and then I pounced, pushing Klaus on top the bed with me on top.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something" I spun my head around to see Kol standing at the door.

"No, I was- we were- nothing" I stuttered, starting to blush.

"So did you two have any plans for today or were you just going to spend the whole day in bed" Kol smirked as he watched my blush deepen.

"Actually, I was going to take out, to celebrate her graduating" Klaus said.

"Sounds like fun" I said excited.

"Quick call the papers we have breaking news, the big bad hybrid can have fun" Kol mocked.

"Leave now, Kol" Klaus said turning to his younger brother. Then he leaned and started to kiss me again, I laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving" Kol finally said turning and leaving.

"So I'll leave you to get ready, ok love" Klaus said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Ok" I smiled and headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

X

"Where are you taking me?" I said, we were in the middle of the nowhere.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, love" Klaus said smirking.

"But" I said.

"We're here" Klaus said suddenly.

"Where is here" I asked.

"When I was human, I used to sneak out and watch the sunset. There used to be wild horse and a meadow full of every coloured flower you could think of." Klaus said, I painted a picture in my mind.

"Wow, it sounds amazing" I gasped.

"Well anyway, love. I brought lunch" he said.

Klaus pulled out sandwiches and salad, chocolate and ice cream. Klaus offed me a sandwich when suddenly I felt thirsty. I felt my fangs extend and veins appear under my eyes. I turn away, I didn't want Klaus to see me like this.

"I brought this too, love" Klaus said and he handed me a blood bag, I turned to smile at him, "Just in case".

X

As we walked back into down we passed the Grill and I saw April come out. April spotted me and came running over to say hello.

"Hi Caroline" I heard April call.

Then I felt it again, the thirst, it was over powering.

"Caroline are you, ok" April said.

Then I felt again, the urgency was undesirable. All I could think about was that this girl had a heart that was pumping around warm blood. _**Blood**_. Then my fangs extended and the veins appeared under my eyes. The girl came closer and I could smell the blood. I had never felt the need to feed this badly. Not even when I was in transition. I was painful to watch the girl come closer and not just attack her now. I knew right then that I didn't have a choice, I had to feed. _NOW_.  
I leaped up at attacked the girl. My fangs pierced her skin and I felt the blood slide down my neck. I suddenly felt relief wash over me. Then I heard the girl in my hands gag. I snapped my head around to look at the girl's face. It was April.

"April, April" I said.

"Caroline" I heard Klaus come up behind me. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"How could you let me do this" I said pointing to April in my arms. Then I listened, it was quiet, too quiet. "April, April" I screamed.

"Caroline" Klaus said again.

"No, no, she can't be dead. She's not dead" I said, I couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Caroline" Klaus said turning to look at me, I had tears in my eyes.

"Stop. Just stop. She's not dead" I said pushing him away.

"Caroline" Klaus said more forcefully.

"She's dead, Klaus. She's dead and I killed her" I said looking down at the limb body in my arms. I'm a monster.

"Caroline" Klaus said, _why did he keep saying my name_. Suddenly I went silent.

"Caroline" I heard Klaus yelled, I didn't answer. I couldn't. Then I heard Klaus on the phone, who was he talking to.

"Yes, yes, okay Rebecca you were right, now get Elijah and yourself down here. Something has happened to Caroline" I heard Klaus say. What was he talking about?

"We'll be there in a moment" I heard a woman on the phone reply. It was quiet for a moment until I heard someone come up behind me, and then _**snap**_, everything went black.

* * *

_One more episode until season 4 of the vampire diaries is over. what and I going to do with the rest of my life._

_**Do not read if you haven't seen 4x22**_  
_Bonnie is dead_  
_Jeremy back_  
_Alaric back_  
_Lexi back_  
_Kol back_

_**Do Not Read Spoilers for next weeks episode**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.  
_Rebecca and Matt Kiss_  
_Klaus comes back into town to see Rebekah graduate (and **Caroline**)_


	18. You lied

"_**Yes, yes, okay Rebecca you were right, now get Elijah and yourself down here. Something has happened to Caroline" I heard Klaus say.  
"We'll be there in a moment" I heard a woman on the phone reply. Then I heard someone come up behind me, and then snap, everything went black.**_

"Morning" I heard a women's voice say.

"Rebecca" I said confused and sore "what happened?"

"I snapped your neck" she said completely calmly.

"And why did you snap my neck" I said.

"Because, I'm getting you out of town" Rebecca said soundly excited.

"Why, what about Klaus, he wouldn't want this" I said suddenly, Klaus would kill everyone just to get to me.

"Caroline, I want to be your friend, but you need to shut up" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca stop the car and take me back to Klaus" I yelled at her.

"I can't" Rebecca said, soundly like she was about to cry.

"Please Rebecca" I whispered.

"Why Caroline, why should I take you back to my brother" Rebecca asked me angrily.

"Because, I'm- I'm- I think I'm falling in love with him" I hadn't said it out loud before, it felt strange.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore" Rebecca said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"God Caroline you're not falling in love with him" Rebecca said "you're sired to him".

"What" I said.

"I'm sorry that came out wrong, Elijah can explain it better" Rebecca said feeling bad.

"So Elijah knows... who else knows" I asked.

"Caroline" Rebecca whispered, she knew what I meant.

"Rebecca, I expect you to tell me the truth. Does _he_ know?" I said, not daring to say his name.

"Yes, Nik knows" Rebecca said.

He had known, for how long? Before I went to live with him, before the prom, before I kissed him, before I said I loved him.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Rebecca asked looking at my face.

"Where are you taking me?" I said changing the subject.

"New Orleans" Rebecca said a small smile appearing on her face.

"Why" I asked, it sounded like such a random place to take someone.

"I thought we could have a girl's weekend" Rebecca smiled.

Just then I heard a phone start to ring, it sounded familiar.

"That's my phone" I said looking at Rebecca. Rebecca took my phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's your boyfriend" Rebecca said handing me my phone, I shook my head. So Rebecca answered it.

"Caroline's phone" Rebecca said.

"Where is she, why do you have her phone, is she okay" I heard Klaus on the other end.

"Caroline, she's right here" Rebecca said sounding like she hadn't just kidnapped me.

"Where are you, let me talk to her?" Klaus said.

"He wants to talk to you" Rebecca said looking at me and holding out the phone for me to take.

"No" I said shaking my head again.

"Yea – I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, Nik" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, you bring her back now, or I swear to god, you will live in that box for another thousand years" Klaus threatened.

"You have a good day, bye now" Rebecca said and hanged up, then she turned to me and smirked "now where were we, Oh that's right. New Orleans".

X

We had pulled over once it started to get dark. We stopped at a pub, we were about to walk in when my phone started to go off again. It had been going off all day, it was driving me nuts. I decided I would have to answer it sooner or later. I left Rebecca at the front bar and walked outside.

"Caroline, is that you?" I heard Klaus' voice answer.

"I'm here" I sounded cold.

"Where are you?" Klaus asked.

"You lied" I snapped at him.

"Not until I explain" Klaus said.

"So you didn't lie" I said sarcastically.

"Just tell me where you are so that I can come get you" Klaus said trying to change the subject.

"How long have I been sired to you, Klaus" I said finally.

"I honestly don't know" Klaus said.

"And I'm supposed to believe that" I sounded appalled.

"It's the truth, please just lis-" I didn't let him finish so I hanged up. I'd had enough of his crap for one day.

"Are you okay" I jumped as I saw Rebecca behind me.

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside" I said harshly.

"Why would you think that?" Rebecca looked hurt.

"Because _I'm a pathetic, shallow, waste of space_ that your brother happened to have a thing for. Which mean Klaus has a weakness which could get him killed and you don't want to lose another brother." I started to cry,

"Trust me, I get it. You have no idea how much I get it, I'm everyone's second choice.  
I'm Elena's backup Bonnie and Matt's backup Elena and Stefan's backup Lexi and even Tyler pick his life over mine, when I have given up everything for him. And then your brother finally picks me as his first choice and that makes me feel powerful and strong and _**special**_. When I'm around him, I feel special" I said down shaking under the emotion weight now resting on my shoulders.

"Caroline, I need you to calm down" Rebecca said.

"I ca- I can't- I can't calm down" I screamed.

"Caroline, listen to me. I can make this all better, but you need to listen" Rebecca said starting to panic.

"He lied to me. I ignored all the awful things he's done. But this lie, this lie I cannot take" I said falling to my knees.

"Caroline, I know a witch that might now something about this sort of stuff. I'm going to help you" Rebecca said suddenly.

"Why would you help me? You tried to kill Elena and Matt" I said.

"Because… I want friends, I have spent the last 90 years locked in a box. Caroline, I want to be human again, but I can't. So I what to have silly little human things like, dances, friends, boyfriend dramas and graduation. I want to fall in love with someone I can spend the rest of my life with." Rebecca said and silent followed.

"Rebecca" I said touching her shoulder, Rebecca had suddenly gone very still.

"Okay, now that we've bonded over wishing to be human let's get back to the fun stuff" Rebecca said standing up.

"What did you have in mind?" I smiled.

"My brother knew a man named Marcel, he runs New Orleans now." Rebecca said.

"And…" I said.

"Well, let's just say New Orleans is a place _where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play_" Rebecca smiled.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's kick some New Orleans butt" I smiled and jumped back into the car and headed towards the city of New Orleans.


	19. Back to square one

**Hey, I'm back...**

**Your Review have been amazing, almost 200 reviews YAY**

**no one spoil the season final of vampire diaries because i'm going to watch it tomorrow but please review of inbox me if you think i'll need, chocolate, ice cream or tissues...**

**thanks for all my amazing readers you are the best.**

**and a shout out to my amazing beta reader..._ VAlover21_**

_**Should I do a sequel to 'Turn It All Off'**_

**thanks for reading,**  
_**Bell5853 **_

_**Review...**_

* * *

**"What did you have in mind?" I smiled.****  
****"My brother knew a man named Marcel, he runs New Orleans now." Rebecca said.****  
****"And…" I said.****  
****"Well, let's just say New Orleans is a place where **_**the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play**_**" Rebecca smiled.****  
****"Well then what are we waiting for, let's kick some New Orleans butt" I smiled and jumped back into the car and headed towards the city of New Orleans.**

We had entered New Orleans about an hour ago but we still couldn't find our hotel Rebecca and I would be staying in.

"Rebecca we've been driving for hours, I'm pretty sure we're lost" I wined as Rebecca took another left. I swear we were going around in circles.

"We're not lost, New Orleans has changed in the past 100 years" Rebecca said taking another right down a small back street we had gone past and least twice.

"So you know where we are" I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Somewhere in New Orleans" Rebecca said.

"Because that helps" I muttered under my breathe. We had been in this car for hours and Rebecca was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well do you know how to get to our hotel?" Rebecca said angrily parking out the front of, what looked like, a small restaurant and bar.

"No because you haven't told me where we are staying" I said snapping angrily and her.

"Caroline be quite" Rebecca suddenly whispered. I had finally realized that there was a man standing in the middle of the car park. Weird.

"Rebecca" I said.

"Caroline be quite" Rebecca hissed.

"What is g-" but I was cut off. "Be quite Caroline" Rebecca said raising her voice slightly.

"Why" I said a little too loudly because suddenly the man's head snapped up in our direction.

"Because that's Marcel" Rebecca whispered.

"I thought he was a vampire" I said.

"He is"

"Then how is out in the daylight" I asked.

"Nik trusted few people with the secret of the daylight ring. He must have told him" Rebecca said. She kept looking between me and Marcel… why was she doing that.

"Klaus and trust don't even go in the same sentence" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Believe it or not, but Nik trusted Marcel" Rebecca said not sounding any happier.

"Well, why don't we go say hello?" I said suddenly opening the car door and stepping out into the parking lot.

"Okay, but Marcel can't know and the connection between you and Nik" Rebecca said.

"Why?"

"Because there are people you want to know my brother weakness and destroy him" Rebecca said. Where had I heard all this before…?

"I thought you said Klaus trusted Marcel" I sounded confused. Vampires have some serious trust issues.

"Yes I did, but I never said I trusted him" Rebecca said a stepped out of the car too.

"Okay then how do I know you?" I said not able to think up a story.

"We met through a friend" Rebecca shrugged.

"Okay, let's go" I said walking towards Marcel.

"Hello Marcel" Rebecca said when we were only a meter away.

"Rebecca, it's been centuries. I haven't seen you and your brother since that trouble with your Papa" Marcel greeted Rebecca.

"Well my brother recently disincarnated Michal" Rebecca said sounding almost emotionless.

"Well much has happen and who is your friend here. I'm surprised to see another day walker" Marcel said looking at the ring on my hand.

"I told her about the daylight rings" Rebecca butted in so I wouldn't have to say anything.

"And what is your name?" Marcel asked me.

"Caroline, my name is Caroline" I said meeting his gaze. Something flashed across his eyes for only a moment before he composed his face into an emotionless mask.

"And how is it Caroline, that you came to be in the presents of the Originals" Marcel asked. I was confused for a moment when Marcel referred to Rebecca as one of the Ordinals but I managed to compose myself.

"I meet Rebecca through a friend" I said smiling as if this story was not new to me.

"Have you met any of Rebecca siblings?" Marcel asked. His question took me off guard, did he know something?

"I had a short encounter with Elijah once" I said the fake smile not leaving my lips.

"So you have never meet any of Rebecca's other siblings" Marcel said innocently. I knew it, as soon as he said it. Marcel knew more than he was letting on.

"Marcel, I think you are over stepping the line" Rebecca said stepping slightly in front of me.

"Rebecca never told me about her other siblings" I said pretending to look slightly angry at Rebecca with my hands on my hips.

"So you have not met Kol, Finn or Niklaus" Marcel said.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" I said pushing for the answers I wanted.

"Curiosity…" Marcel trailed off.

"You're lying" I said suddenly not realizing what I was saying.

"Has anyone ever told you to hold your tongue?" Marcel hissed. Marcel's fangs extended, he looked ready to fight.

"Constantly" I hissed back at him. I could feel my own vampire fangs extend and I could feel the veins under my eyes appear. I was ready to fight.

"Caroline be quite" Rebecca said pushing me back slightly.

"He's lying, Rebecca. I can tell" I said pulling on her light coloured shirt.

"How can you tell?" Rebecca said whipping her head around to look at me.

"When you said my name, recognition flashed across his face, it was just for a second" I said trying to explain what I saw in his eyes when he heard me name.

"Caroline don't be stupid" Rebecca hissed.

"He knows something I can tell. What have you heard about me, Marcel" I said stepping around Rebecca and towards Marcel. Marcel just smiled.

"I have heard rumours about a blonde vampire named Caroline. She lived in Mystic Falls, with her friends the doppelgänger and the Bennet witch and the Salvatore brothers…" Marcel said. I was shocked, I didn't think he would know that much. _Shit_.

"How do you know that?" I said sounding a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Oh Caroline, that's not the best part" Marcel said, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

"It's not" I sounded even more confused. What more was there to know…?

"No it's not, one day a vampire named Niklaus arrived in Mystic Falls to kill the doppelgänger and break the curse" Marcel continued.

"How did you…" Rebecca tried to butt in but I stopped her.

"Once Niklaus had done this, he was going to leave. But for some strange reason he didn't"

"Oh and Mr. I-Have-All-The-Answers, why didn't Niklaus leave" I said getting anger and anger. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves.

"He had found his weakness" Marcel said his cruel smile becoming a smirk.

"What weakness?" I said confused.

"Niklaus, my mentor, my savior, my sire…" Marcel said trailing off. What the hell had that got to do with anything?

"What damn weakness" I said louder.

"Over the years, Niklaus taught me how to be powerful, how to be a king. But the first thing he ever told me was _love is a vampire's greatest weakness…_"Marcel said.

"Love, you think Klaus is in love. Klaus isn't capable of love" I spat and him, remember all the horrible things Klaus had done.

"Caroline" Rebecca butted in and then it all clicked into place. The thing that was missing… I know how to break the sire bond.

"Shut up Rebecca, I now know what I have to do. It worked with Elena, it's should work with me" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca said looking even more confused.

"That stupid sire bond… if I flip the switch again I'll have no feelings at all. No emotion, no sire bond" I said taking a step back from her.

"Are you insane Caroline, do you even remember what happened when you had your emotion off before?" Rebecca said making me sound like a mad man. While Marcel just stood there watching us.

"Well, I'm going to spend forever sired to Klaus" I said.

"Caroline wait" Rebecca said but it was too late… _click_ and it was off. No emotions, not anymore. I felt free.

"What do you want Rebecca?" I said suddenly realizing Rebecca staring at me.

"Caroline you could have talked about this before you went and next something stupid" Rebecca said angrily.

"I am not stupid, but maybe you are" I spat at her.

"Hey, I'm not stupid" Rebecca said stamping her foot like a child.

"Let's not say things we don't mean" I smirked.

"Caroline, if you don't flip your emotions back on right now, I'm going to compel you to, or better yet I'll call Nik" Rebecca threatened.

"Go ahead I don't care" I said moving closer to Marcel.

"So Caroline, you are sired to Niklaus" Marcel said.

"Was sired, but I'm not anymore…by the way, I hope I'm not being too forward but you're _hot_" I smirked at him.

"Caroline" Rebecca hissed.

"Rebecca, what?" I turned to look at her, she look frustrated.

"Nik" was all she said.

"I'm not dating you brother, never was and never will" I said.

"How can you say that?" Rebecca said sounding appalled.

"Everything I felt for him was because of that stupid sire bond" I hissed remembering everything that had happen since Prom.

"Well what are you going to do now…?" Rebecca said trying to sound uninterested.

"I think I might spend some time in New Orleans… get to know Marcel a bit better" I said.

"Caroline you are disgusting" Rebecca said. She shouldn't talk; she slept with Damon and Stefan and every guy that smiles at her.

"Well unlike some people I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with" I said.

"Well, if it isn't the emotionless Caroline I know and loath" it was Kol, what the hell was he doing in New Orleans.

"Kol, what the hell are you doing here" Rebecca said.

"And hello to you too dear sister" Kol said sarcastically.

"Well I guess no one noticed me either" Elijah said coming into view.

"Elijah, how are you here?" I said.

"I came here to run a little errand for my brother, he wanted to make sure you were safe" Elijah replied.

"Nik said that" Rebecca sound shocked.

"Klaus said that" I sounded even more surprised.

"Well, not using those exact words but more or less, yes he did" Elijah said shrugging.

"Well, I don't care about some all mighty Hybrid" I said putting my hands on my hips, trying to make a statement.

"Oh so we're back at square one" Kol said, obviously remembering New York.

"Shut up Kol" Rebecca hissed.

"I couldn't care less if he walked up to me and confessed his love for me right now… because I am the same blonde, shallow, pathetic, waste of space, I was before I met him" I said stamping my foot like Rebecca had. I suddenly realized I had four pairs of eyes watching me. I felt uneasy, when suddenly I heard someone behind me.

"Really love, you had me thinking I had made at least a small impact on you…" said a very sexy accent.

"Klaus" I whispered turning about to meet his amazing eyes staring at me.

"Did you miss me, love?"


	20. Bonnie helps

**I****'m so sorry... it's been forever and that the last chapter said that it was the End... (Which is not true... when I started this story I was only ever going to go up to chapter 20 but... that's not true) Anyway when I uploaded chapter 19 my friend may have edited it (a.k.a adding 'the end') so i'm sorry to everyone who thought that it was the end...**

**Anyway here's another chapter (sorry it took forever)**

* * *

_**"I couldn't care less if he walked up to me and confessed his love for me right now… because I am the same blonde, shallow, pathetic, waste of space, I was before I met him" I said stamping my foot like Rebecca had. I suddenly realized I had four pairs of eyes watching me. I felt uneasy, when suddenly I heard someone behind me.**__**  
**__**"Really love, you had me thinking I had made at least a small impact on you…" said a very sexy accent.**__**  
**__**"Klaus" I whispered turning about to meet his amazing eyes staring at me.**__**  
**__**"Did you miss me, love?"**_

* * *

"No" I said quickly.

"Rebekah, when you said you were going to take Caroline and help her find a way to break the sire bond, I didn't think this would happen. Are you not capable of controlling Caroline for 24 hours?" Klaus said turning his attention on Rebekah.

"Don't put this back on me Nik. I did this because I wanted to and by the way, we have broken the sire bond" Rebekah said raising her voice.

"So Rebekah what you're saying is that the sire bond is broken" Klaus said stepping back, away from his sister.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you" Rebekah said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why hello again Marcel, I suppose you're caught up with everything while chatting with Rebekah" Klaus turned to Marcel who had been very quiet for so time. But there was something else. When Klaus spoke to Marcel he seemed to be trying to contain a smirk.

"Did I miss something?" I butted in.

"They slept together" Kol said suddenly.

"Really?" I said looking between Rebekah and Marcel.

"Hey, I can still hear you" Rebekah said angrily.

"Yep, I still remember the look on Nik's face when he found out" Kol said laughing.

"Gross!" I thought out loud.

"Hey, you slept with Kol" Rebekah said suddenly. But I could she regretted what she said as she watched Klaus tense slightly.

"That wounded me, sister" Kol said putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up Kol" Rebekah said.

"It feels like a dagger through my heart" Kol said whaling.

"You'll get over it" Rebekah said and then she turned to me "anyway Caroline we're going back".

"No I'm not" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Caroline please, don't be stubborn now" Klaus said suddenly.

"I'll be as stubborn as I want to be" I said turning to face him.

"What do you want?" Klaus said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I said sounding confused.

"I'll give you anything as long as you and Rebekah go back to Mystic Falls" Klaus said.

"Why would you do that?" I said.

"Because sooner or later you're going to your humanity switch back on and all the awful things you had done is all going to rush back and it is going to suck" Klaus said turning away, what would he know about regret.

"Coming from the person who doesn't care, coming from the person who isn't capable of love" I spat at him.

"Caroline even if I have to compel you to turn your humanity back on, you will turn it back on by the time graduation comes along" Klaus said.

"Why would you care, you don't care about stupid little human things like graduation" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No, personally I don't. But you do" Klaus said stepping closer to me.

"No I don't" I said stepping even closer. We were an inch separating us.

"Maybe not now but" Klaus started but I cut him off.

"God, stop trying to fix me… is it that hard for you see that I like being like this" I screamed.

"Caroline can't you heard yourself. You sound insane, missing graduation is the opposite of what you stand for" Rebekah finally speaking.

"Rebekah just leave me alone, you're giving me a head ache" I said. I suddenly fell to the ground in anguishing pain.

"Caroline are you okay" Rebekah said sounding panicked.

"Ow ow, ahhhhhhh" I screamed the pain had become unbearable.

"Caroline, speak to me what's wrong" Rebekah was now screaming.

"My. Head. Hurts. Feels. Like. Hundreds. Of. Needles" I hissed through my teeth.

"Caroline breath you can get through this" Rebekah said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, the pain wrenching through my head.

"Nik, what's wrong with her" Rebekah said looking at Klaus. He seemed… calm?

"A witch" he said quickly.

"How can you be so calm?" Rebekah screamed at him, while I was still crouching on the fall in unbearable pain. Suddenly I saw someone enter the small circle that they had formed around me.

"Thank you Klaus, I'll take it from here" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Bonnie" I hissed at her.

"Hello Rebekah, Kol, Elijah" Bonnie said quickly and then turned back to me.

"Bonnie make it stop, make it STOP" I shrieked.

"No Caroline" Bonnie said.

"BONNIE YOU'RE HURTING ME" I screech as the pain increased, "BON—AHHHH".

"Nik, what are you doing to Caroline" I heard Rebekah say.

"I'm taking her back to Mystic Falls" Klaus said.

"Then what are you going to do" Rebekah added.

"I'm going to torture her, until she turns her emotions back on" Klaus said emotionless. Bonnie turned and left. Kol followed her, leaving Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah with Caroline.

"You wouldn't hurt her" Rebekah said sounding shocked.

"Watch me" Klaus hissed.

"Niklaus" Elijah said stepping forward.

"What Elijah?" Klaus snapped.

"What about Hayley?" Elijah said.

"Watch her for me, dear brother. I have bigger problems" Klaus said picking me up. The pain had stopped but I couldn't move. Every bone in my body ached.

"Nik, think about what you're saying. You are going to torture her" Rebekah repeated.

"And?" Klaus snapped at his younger sister.

"And… She's going to hate you forever. You know that she's been tortured before, which only makes it worse" Rebekah said trying to make her brother see sense.

"The longer she keeps her humanity off, the more chance she might do something she'll regrets" Klaus said sounding angrier.

"You have a wolf-slut that is carrying your child, yet you would rather torture a baby vampire with no purpose" Rebekah said, she was done playing nice.

"I will do anything for her" Klaus hissed and disappeared.

* * *

"Elijah, did Nik just say what I think he said" Rebekah said, shocked corseted through her.

"If you mean he committed himself to her and put someone else before himself, for the first time in 1000 years, than yes, I would say you heard correctly" Elijah said quietly.

"Oh my god…" Rebekah whispered, just loud enough for Elijah to hear. "…he loves her."

* * *

**Hope you like it... **

**Review or PM me any ideas on how to torture Caroline. (I want it to be different to how Elena was torture in episode 21)**

**thanks everyone,**  
**Bell5853**

**P.S. Review or PM me your favourite TVD lines because I'm making a collage for my friends birthday.**


End file.
